Dibujando un futuro en el pasado
by Azuka Kinomoto
Summary: Syaoran le ha pedido a Sakura que lo olvide, pero... como lo toma Sakura, y como hara para olvidarlo o recuperarlo.
1. Capitulo 1 Triste a media noche

Espero les guste este nuevo fic. Me gusta muchísimo CCS, y espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirla.

Espero con ansias todos sus comentarios.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 1 – Triste a media noche

Son las 6 de la tarde, en una linda tarde de verano. En un lindo campo lleno de árboles con flores de cerezo. El atardecer combinado con el viento que hacia que los pétalos volaran alrededor de todo, lograba que ella se viera realmente linda. El viento alborotaba su cabello, mientras los pétalos bailaban alrededor de ella. Llevaba más de medio día ahí, pensando en todo y en nada. Eran ya cinco años desde que se había ido.

Al siguiente día ella entraría ya a la universidad, pero... ella no quería, extrañaba a Syaoran. Había estado todo el día en el campo pensando en el. Se había llevado un cuaderno y estaba escribiendo una carta, una mas para las cartas que nunca envió, la ultima vez que se habían visto ella le había dicho que lo quería, pero aun así, el tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong. Ella no lograba entender el por que. Ella lo quería a su lado.

Siempre que el vendría o ella iría, algo sucedía, y no lo lograban. El hace dos años le había escrito una carta donde le pedía que siguiera su vida, que no valía la pena que lo esperara. Que no podía regresar, y que el quería que ella siguiera su vida, que el lo haría.

Ella se molesto mucho, pero desde ese día, ella escribe cartas que nunca envía. Tiene ya varios cuadernos escritos, pero nunca los envió. Por miedo, por rencor, un poco de todo. Siempre cargaba un cuaderno en su mochila, y siempre que podía escribía algo para su amor, pero nadie sabia de las cosas que escribía. Sentía pena el que el lograra seguir con su vida, no pensar en ella, y que ella siguiera pensando en el, extrañándolo. ¿Por qué no pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué solo ella extrañaba?

Ella no sabia nada de el desde esa ultima carta, e intentaba dar una imagen de que no le importaba, que no era importante para ella; pero en verdad todas las noches deseaba marcar el teléfono y escucharlo, enviar uno de los tantos cuadernos. Deseaba con todo su corazón dejar de llorar en las noches por la ausencia, pero nunca lo lograba, era mas fácil que el cansancio por llorar la durmiera, antes de que dejara de pensar en el, dejar de soñar con el, y era el despertar de nuevo, con el golpe de la realidad de que el no estaba ahí, y que nunca mas lo estaría.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche, y apenas había terminado la carta que con tanto amor y dolor escribía.

**Sakura** – (escribiendo) _Y aun, después de dos años te extraño, y no sabes como quema el dolor de que tu ya me hayas olvidado. _

_Syaoran... Te amo_

_Sakura_

Al terminar la carta, Sakura cerró el cuaderno, el cual ya estaba por terminarse. Lo guardo en su mochila y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa. Ella iba vestida con unos jeans y un sweater blanco con los hombros descubiertos. Su cabello era un poco largo, un poco mas debajo de los hombros, iba peinada de media cola, y sus ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo verde de siempre, aun que de vez en cuando este brillo se opacaba con una triste mirada. En verdad lo extrañaba, pero su sonrisa, inexplicablemente no desaparecía.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, Sakura sintió un terrible escalofrío, como si algo hubiera entrado en su cuerpo, la hubiera recorrido y hubiera salido con el gran suspiro que dio. Quiso no darle importancia, y siguió su camino, mientras pensaba:

**Sakura** – No puedo creer que mañana comience la universidad, se veía tan lejos de la realidad. Ah! Pues creo y espero Psicología sea una buena carrera, aun que será difícil analizar las cosas sin razón cuando yo cause muchos conflictos con las cartas.

Una vez mas un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Sakura se detuvo, y se puso a decirse a si misma.

**Sakura** – Ya te dije que no me importará.

De la mochila saco un paquete de cartas, seguía siendo muy apegada a las cartas, eran sus amigas, pero algo extraño pasaba con una de ellas, con "the hope". Desde que Syaoran había pedido a Sakura que lo olvidara, ella intentaba que ella intentara volver a hablar con el. Sakura había decidido no hacerle caso, pero la carta quería que ella hiciera algo, y comenzó a buscar nuevas formas, y noto que, como Sakura había creado parte de ella, ella era parte de Sakura, y de alguna forma logro que Sakura sintiera escalofríos, pero una vez que Sakura noto que era la carta la que hacia esto, comenzó a dejar de prestarle atención a estos escalofríos, e incluso le molestaban, al grado de pelear con la carta. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando deseaba hacer caso a estos consejos de su amiga.

Sakura siguió caminando y llego a casa.

Touya y su papa ya habían comido, ya era tarde y ella estaba muy nerviosa por el día siguiente. Así que solo saludo y subió a su cuarto.

Al llegar a su cuarto encontró a Kero...

**Kero** – (jugando videojuegos) ¡Ya llegaste! Estaba preocupándome por ti. Es muy tarde, ¿sabes?

**Sakura** – (con una gota en la cabeza) Si claro, sobretodo por que estabas jugando y pensabas en mi... Mentiroso.

Sakura dejo la mochila en su escritorio y veía como Kero seguía metidísimo en su juego. Cada vez que perdía ponía una cara tan triste que parecía que alguien se hubiera muerto. A ella le parecía gracioso, y dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa, a Kero le gustaba verla feliz, aun que riera de el.

Sakura se puso la pijama, y se acostó a dormir, Kero apago la TV y también se fue a dormir, aun que a ella le costo trabajo dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Syaoran.

Hacia las 12 de la noche se despertó llorando, tomo el teléfono y marco...

**Sakura** – (con voz MUY llorosa)¿Tomoyo?

**Tomoyo** – (dormida) ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Estas bien?

**Sakura** – (comenzando a llorar) Soñé que regresaba Syaoran, que me quería, soñé que regresaba a mi, y que esta vez no se iría. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué ya no me quiere?

**Tomoyo** – Tranquila (sin saber que decir)... ya no pienses en eso, concéntrate en la escuela, en conocer gente. Ah! Tranquila, algo bueno sucederá, intenta dormir ya.

**Sakura** – Sabes... Lo extraño.

**Tomoyo** – Lo se, espero que... no se. Intenta dormir ya, mañana te voy a ver.

Tomoyo estaba estudiando en otra escuela, ella estudiaría Comunicación, le parecía divertido, y esperaba poder hacer buenos proyectos con su cámara.

**Sakura** – OK! te veo mañana. Gracias por todo. Te quiero mucho.

Sakura colgó el teléfono, se volvió a acostar, abrazo el oso que le había dado Syaoran mucho tiempo atrás. Una última lagrima corrió por su mejilla, y el sueño la venció.

La carta sintió la tristeza de Sakura, pero esta vez no supo que hacer, y empezó a pensar en una forma de ayudarla. ¿Pero... como si solo pensaba en el? Tendría que borrar su memoria... pero... ¿Cómo? Esperaría a mañana para hablar con las otras cartas.

Mientras, Sakura comenzaba a soñar, y era esto lo que soñaba. Estaba en un campo de cerezos...

**Syaoran** – Sakura, lo siento, pero... esto no puede ser, no puede...

**Sakura** – Pero yo te amo, ¿qué tu no?

**Syaoran** – No... (Comenzaba a caminar lejos de ella)... Adiós.

Sakura despertó, y una vez mas una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Era hora de ir a la Universidad, pero el entusiasmo no estaba ya ahí. Extrañaba a Syaoran.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

OK, este fue el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic.

Arlene, Tomoyo estudia Comunicación, no podía evitarlo, jajaja! Espero te haya gustado el detalle. Si no, pues la ponemos a estudiar otra cosa.

Nenes, espero les guste mucho este también.

Fer, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. Espero te guste este primer capitulo a ti también.

Besos...


	2. Capitulo 2 El por que de la carta

OK, en el capitulo uno, Sakura nos dice que es lo que siente y piensa, pero... que piensa Syaoran, por que hizo lo que hizo?

Capitulo 2 – El por que de la carta

El tener que hacerse a la idea de no poder amar a Syaoran fue algo sumamente difícil, y más cuando no tuvo la oportunidad de ver sus ojos mientras esto sucedía. Quizás era por eso por eso por lo que le costaba tanto trabajo dejarlo ir. Pero... que era lo que pensaba y sentía Syaoran?

Este fue el por que hace dos años Syaoran dejo ir a Sakura.

**--- Dos años antes en Hong Kong ---**

Syaoran estaba en la escuela, estaban por terminar las clases, y estaba bastante entusiasmado. Pensaba ir a ver a Sakura en el fin de semana, ella no lo sabia, iba a ser sorpresa; la extrañaba muchísimo, y no podía creer que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por fin lograría coincidir con ella. Todos los días leía una y otra vez sus cartas, y llegaba a extrañarla tanto, que olía las cartas buscando la esencia de Sakura.

Por fin había terminado el día, solo iría a casa por su maleta e iría al aeropuerto. Pero... al salir del salón de clases, un compañero entablo conversación con el.

**Kenji** – Hola Li. Oye, vamos a reunirnos todos, no vienes?

**Syaoran **– Hoy? ... no puedo.

**Kenji **– No me digas que harás tarea en viernes.

**Syaoran **– Claro que no, iré a visitar a mi novia. Hace mucho no la veo, y la extraño mucho.

**Kenji **– Mucho? Como cuanto es mucho?

**Syaoran **– Como un año, año y medio, por que?

**Kenji **– Y te sigue esperando? Wow... de seguro tiene quien la consuele mientras tu no estas, jajaja, o... como la cuidas? Supongo que estar sola ha de ser difícil. Es bonita?

**Syaoran **– (confundido) Si, muy bella.

**Kenji **– (con cara de maldito) Peor aun, de seguro hay mucha gente que la esta intentando conquistar, que te garantiza que no lo han logrado?

**Syaoran **– (molesto) El hecho de que me ama es lo que me lo garantiza.

**Kenji **– Y no se te hace egoísta tenerla atada a ti? Que tal si ya no desea estar contigo, alguna vez se lo has preguntado? Ah! Li... deberías conseguirte una vida. Yo me voy, por que yo SI tengo vida, y voy a la reunión... Adiós.

Syaoran no sabia que decir ni que pensar, pero aun así fue a Japón, necesitaba verla, y aprovecharía el momento para saber que es lo que ella deseaba en verdad.

En cuanto llego a Japón tomó un taxi y pidió que lo llevara a casa de Sakura. Eran las 5 de la tarde, de seguro ya estaría en casa. Algunas cuadras antes de llegar a casa de Sakura vio una florería, paro ahí el taxi, y se bajo, compro las flores y decidió caminar el resto del camino.

Sakura iba caminando también hacia casa en ese momento, un poco delante de Syaoran. El ya la había visto y decidió seguir con la sorpresa, aparte, verla de nuevo lo maravilló, y lo volvió loco por ella una vez más.

Sakura entró a un edificio, y cuando salió de el, estaba con un chico de cabello castaño, delgado, alto; vestido con un pantalón negro y un sweater de cuello de tortuga gris y una bufanda verde. Al entrar al edificio, Sakura había pedido a la carta "Mirrow" que se convirtiera en Syaoran, lo extrañaba mucho y ella accedió a ser Syaoran por unos minutos.

Pero Syaoran no sabía esto, y se puso celoso, y entonces entendió las palabras de Kenji. Y al ver a Sakura tomarle la mano a este chico, se dio la media vuelta, fue al departamento, y comenzó a escribir una carta.

Estaba muy molesto, y escribió a Sakura que no quería seguir con ella, que el seguiría su vida, y que esperaba fuera feliz con la suya.

Al terminar la carta, la metió al sobre, fue a casa de Sakura, la dejo en el buzón, y en cuanto dejo la carta, fue al aeropuerto y tomo un avión de vuelta a casa.

Por que tenia razón Kenji? Que no la amo lo suficiente? Por que le hacia esto si el la amaba mas que a nada?

Al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no le dio la oportunidad de explicar, pero... los vio tomados de la mano, por que?

**Syaoran **– Quizá en verdad no era feliz, no tengo por que atarla a mi, no seria justo. La extrañare, pero lo mejor es no saber de ella en un tiempo.

Se le hizo muy raro que Sakura no intentara contactarlo, quizá después de todo si era cierto el que ella estaba ya con alguien más.

Tiempo después, decidió reanudar su compromiso con Meilin, aun que no la amaba, pero sabia que ella seria feliz con esto, p deseaba hacerla feliz. Solo esperarían a terminar la Universidad y se casarían, pero... esto no lo llenaba.

En estos momentos Syaoran también estaba por comenzar la Universidad. Decidió estudiar Arquitectura, Meilin estudiaría Derecho. Al siguiente día empezarían sus clases.

Syaoran estaba tumbado en su cama, eran ya las 12 de la noche, no lograba dormir, ahora estaba mas cerca de cumplir su compromiso con Meilin, pero seguía sin ser feliz. El amaba a Sakura, pero no lograba perdonarla, lo había engañado siendo que siempre le decía que lo amaba.

Al ver el reloj y ver que ya era tarde, dejó de ver el techo para voltearse a la derecha, y muy bajo dijo...

**Syaoran **– Sakura... por que? Por que no me amaste? Por que me lastimaste? Por que me cambiaste? Por que no me extrañas?

Cerró los ojos, y muy contra su voluntad, comenzó a dormir.

Pero... que sueña el? Por que si se aman, el orgullo les gana?

Syaoran despertó, pero una vez mas, el dormir no lograba hacerlo descansar, le dolía soñar con ella, y mas aun saber que no lo necesitaba.

**Syaoran **– (despertando) Oh! Primer día de Universidad. Esperemos que logre por fin salir de esto.

Tomo su toalla... y se metió a bañar, era un nuevo día, pero su mente pensaba en lo mismo que siempre... en Sakura.

Pues este fue el segundo capitulo, necesitábamos conocer que pasaba en los dos lados para poder empezar bien la historia.

No tengo ni la menor idea de que pase, bueno, si la tengo, pero... espero les gusten las sorpresas.

Los quiero muchísimo nenes!

Besos


	3. Capitulo 3 Un lindo recuerdo, un viaje ...

Lamento haber tardado tanto en volver a escribir, bueno, en realidad ya tengo escrito hasta el Capitulo 6, pero... no había podido subirlo por cuestiones sentimentales, digamos que soy bastante especial para algunas cosas, pero aquí van los capítulos.

Besos nenes...

Capitulo 3 – Un lindo recuerdo, un viaje al pasado

Ya sabemos que paso con Sakura y Syaoran, pero... ¿que ha sido de Tomoyo en estos años?

Cuando Erial regreso a Inglaterra, ella se dio cuenta de que lo quería, sin embargo, no quiso decirlo por el hecho de que estaba muy lejos. Un tiempo después le mando una carta, explicándole todo lo que sentía, etc.

Eriol contesto esta carta, diciendo que el también la quería, pero que no era el momento, sin embargo, le gustaría mantener contacto, seguir con ese sentimiento, aun que esto significara mantenerlo vivo con cartas y llamadas, todas en secreto, sin nadie mas que interviniera en ese sentimiento.

Tuvieron muchas llamadas en secreto, un día, cuando llego Tomoyo a casa, recibió una carta, no sabia de quien era. Este sobre solo tenía un boleto de avión a Rusia. Al principio pensó que era de su madre, pero... el sobre estaba a su nombre. Su mama se había ido de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo, pero no recordaba a donde, así que pensó que ella lo había enviado. Al checar la hora noto que el avión salía en 3 horas, así que se apresuro a arreglar las cosas.

Al terminar de empacar, llamo a Sakura y le contó todo...

**Sakura **- Que bien Tomoyo, suena bastante emocionante, no olvides tomar... olvídalo, se que tomaras muchas fotos.

**Tomoyo **– Lo se, pero será una lastima no poder grabarte en los paisajes, que triste...

**Sakura **– (con una gota en la cabeza) Ah... si, una lastima... me saludas a tu mamá, OK? Marcas en cuanto llegues para saber que estas bien?

**Tomoyo **– Claro, cuídate, nos vemos en una semana. Que suerte que aun son vacaciones, jijiji

Recordemos que esto paso hace ya un rato, como tres años, OK?

Tomoyo abordo el avión, y unas horas después llego a Rusia. Al terminar de recoger sus cosas, comenzó a caminar fuera del aeropuerto. Estaba buscando a su madre, pero, ella no estaba. ¿Qué sucedía entonces?

Cual fue la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que el boleto no lo había enviado su madre, sino Eriol. Ahí estaba el, delante de ella. Simplemente se le fue el aire a Tomoyo y mil cosas pasaron por su mente...

**Tomoyo **- ¿Eriol? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde esta mi mamá?

**Eriol **– Esta trabajando, hable con ella hace rato.

**Tomoyo **– Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

**Eriol **– Pues... tenía muchas ganas de verte.

**Tomoyo **– Y mi mama, ¿sabe que estas y estoy aquí?

**Eriol **– Tomoyo... yo contrate a tu madre, se me estaban acabando las excusas para buscarte, así que, tu mama me esta ayudando con unas cosas de finanzas. Nada importante.

**Tomoyo **– (con miedo) Y... ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

**Eriol **– Quería verte, ven, vamos a dejar tus cosas al hotel y vamos a caminar un rato.

Tomoyo no sabía que pensar, quería ver a Eriol, pero no sabia como reaccionar ahora que lo tenia enfrente. Al llegar al hotel, en su cuarto vio a su mamá.

**Tomoyo **- ¿Mamá?

**Sonomi **- ¿Qué pasa hija?

**Tomoyo **– (confundida) Este... ¿Qué hago aquí?

**Sonomi **– Pues, no salimos en vacaciones, y hace mucho no salimos juntas por mi trabajo. Eriol me dio la idea, y me agrado. Que dices, ¿te quedas?

**Tomoyo **– (muy confundida) Claro que si.

**Eriol **– Bueno, mientras, Tomoyo y yo iremos a caminar.

Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo y salieron del cuarto. Tomoyo estaba callada, aun no entendía que onda. En eso recordó que Sakura le había pedido que la llamara al llegar, y en el primer teléfono que vieron, marco a casa de Sakura, y le contó todo...

**Sakura **– Ah! Que bien, así que estas ahora con Eriol, y, ¿el que hace ahí?

Recordemos que Sakura no sabe nada sobre la relación entre Tomoyo y Eriol.

**Tomoyo **– (mintiendo) Ah... eh!... no lo se, creo que mi mama esta trabajando con el en no se que.

**Sakura **– OK! Se cuidan, saluda a Eriol por mi, OK? Que lastima que no estoy ahí... bueno, cuídense.

**Tomoyo **– OK, ciao Sakura.

**Sakura **– Adiós Tomoyo.

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono, y volteo a ver a Eriol. Se veía mas grande y guapo, pero ella no sabia como reaccionar, y aun estaba con cara seria y confundida.

**Eriol **– Pensé que te agradaría verme.

**Tomoyo **– Me da mucho gusto verte, pero no entiendo que es lo que sucede.

**Eriol **– Quería darte una sorpresa.

**Tomoyo **– Es una linda sorpresa (sonrió) Gracias.

Tomo la mano de Eriol y siguieron caminando. Todo estaba nevado, y se veía muy lindo. Estaba ya atardeciendo, así que entraron a un café, y mientras miraban el atardecer, tomaban un café, hacia mucho frió.

Tomoyo se veía muy linda, iba con el cabello trenzado, con unos pantalones blancos, una chamarra azul y una bufanda azul más fuerte que el color de la chamarra. Eriol iba con pantalones grises, y un abrigo, también bastante lindo. Eriol no paraba de mirar a Tomoyo. Se levanto de la mesa, puso la mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de Tomoyo, se acerco a sus labios, y la besó por primera vez. Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, solo cerró los ojos, y se dejo llevar. Al separarse, Eriol dijo...

**Eriol **– Te extrañe... ¿Qué tal el café?

Tomoyo no supo que hacer ni que decir, solo sonrió, tomo un trago de café y dijo...

**Tomoyo **– Bien...

Toda esa semana estuvieron juntos, y descubrieron que estaban muy enamorados.

Cuando Tomoyo regreso, Eriol prometió algún día regresar a Japón, y estaría con ella.

Tomoyo Regreso a Japón, y lo primero que hizo fue contarle todo a Sakura. Lo extrañaba mucho.

Ah! Arlene, ya lo habías leído, pero bueno, este capitulo fue para ti.

Besos nena


	4. Capitulo 4 El tiempo pasa, pero no todo...

Este capitulo lo escribió un amigo, le preste el cuaderno donde estoy escribiendo el fic, y decidió poner este capitulo, me gusto mucho, así que, estará en la historia. Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 4 – El tiempo pasa, pero no todo cambia

**Sakura **– Ah! Se me hizo tarde. No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar.

**Papá **– ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

**Sakura **– (corriendo de un lado del cuarto al otro) No me desperté a tiempo y voy tarde. Ah! No voy a llegar y es mi primer día.

**Papá **– Jajaja... (Sakura se pasma) Sakura, no se te ha hecho tarde, recuerda que ahora tu horario es distinto, de hecho, te levantaste mucho antes.

**Sakura **– Ah! ¿Si? ¿Mucho? Bueno...

Sakura se comenzó a arreglar con calma y detenimiento para ir a la escuela, algo confusa por haber olvidado que no tenía prisa. Se dispuso a desayunar y a salir de su casa rumbo a la universidad.

**Sakura **– (pensando) No puede ser, olvide mis cosas, que distraída he sido, tengo que regresar.

Sakura regreso corriendo a su casa, y al subir a su cuarto y ver donde estaban todas sus cosas, su mirada se cruzó con aquel pequeño y tierno oso que Syaoran le había regalado, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla y su mirada se ensombreció nuevamente.

Los recuerdos fluyeron por su mente, y para cuando termino de recordar, se di cuenta de que ya era tarde... otra vez.

**Sakura **– Ah! ¡No voy a llegar!

Syaoran había comenzado a recorrer los pasillos de su nueva escuela, pero tenia los ojos hacia el suelo y no se fijaba en que dirección caminaba... ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, ¿qué sucedía?, sentía una ira intensa hacia Sakura, pero también sentía un profundo cariño.

De pronto levanto la mirada, tratando de ver en donde se encontraba y...

**Syaoran **– (pensando) ¿Qué es esto? No puede ser... ¿Qué es?

Syaoran se encontraba en medio de un campo lleno de hojas de flores de cerezo que flotaban en la suave brisa de la mañana, en el lugar donde hacia mucho tiempo no había pensado... pero este campo se desvaneció.

**Syaoran **– (pensando) ¿Qué fue eso? Ese lugar... ya lo había olvidado... fue donde... ella y yo...

Sonó la campana y Syaoran intento buscar el camino hacia su salón, y aun que se encontraba con sus amigos y nuevos compañeros, se sentía solo. Ahora era mas solitario, frió y no le interesaba estar con nadie.

**Alguien **– ¡Li! ¡Li! Ven, es por aquí...

**Syaoran **- ¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla?

Pero cuando busco quien le había hablado no pudo ver a nadie, y se dio cuenta de que había llegado ya a su salón, así que entro y se sentó apartado de todos.

**Tomoyo **- ¡Que lindo!

Tomoyo había tenido ya su primera clase y le había gustado muchísimo, salio muy entusiasmada y comenzó a grabar en su cámara de video todo cuanto veía, para poder mostrárselo a Sakura el fin de semana.

**Profesora **– Tomoyo, podrías ir al salón A53, ¿por favor?

**Tomoyo **– Mmm... si... claro... ¿Por qué profesora?

**Profesora **– Ven por favor.

**Tomoyo **– (confundida) Esta bien...

Al entrar al salón, Tomoyo recordó la ocasión en que la carta "sing" había sido capturada, y como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, al contrario, como si se hubiera regresado en el tiempo, Tomoyo se encontraba en aquel salón de música, con su cámara de video, grabando a Sakura en acción...

**Tomoyo **– Ah! Que linda te ves Sakura, con ese traje que te confeccione.

**Profesora **– Disculpa Tomoyo pero... ¿con quien hablas?

**Tomoyo **– Eh! ¿Qué?... Con nadie...

**Profesora **– Si tu lo dices... en fin, vamos a trabajar.

Tomoyo no supo que sucedió, pero por un momento sintió que se encontraba nuevamente a lado de su amiga, pero... ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo?


	5. Capitulo 5 Un viaje a Japon

Capitulo 5 – ¿Un viaje a Japón?

Syaoran no podía creer que hubiera ido a ese campo, y no se explicaba como es que había terminado ahí. Acaso el subconsciente era ya mas fuerte que la razón.

¿A dónde había ido? Estaba en uno de los campos que habían visitado Sakura y el cuando gano el concurso, cuando conocieron a la bruja de Hong Kong.

Una horrible sensación de vacío lo inundo, recordó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo bueno, lo malo, peor al llegar al último recuerdo, el verla con otro hombre, este sentimiento de vacío se convirtió en una terrible ira. Al regresar a la realidad, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la Universidad.

Al terminar este primer día de escuela, miles de cosas flotaron por su cabeza.

Recordó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, muchos momentos lindos con Sakura. Esta vez no solo recordó esa imagen de ella con otro chavo.

Sabía perfectamente que quería a Sakura, y que la extrañaba, pero por alguna razón, no podía ni pensar en perdonarla.

Ahora estaba de nuevo comprometido con Meilin, ella era muy linda con el, y a menudo preguntaba que había pasado con Sakura. Pero el no contestaba, simplemente se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar. Meilin no sabía que pasaba, pero sabía que en el fondo, Syaoran aún quería a Sakura. Ella lo quería muchísimo, y quería lo mejor para el, pero... ¿qué haría si Sakura apareciera de nuevo? Ella era su amiga, pero el era su amor. Ya había renunciado una vez a el, y no quería volver a hacerlo.

Esa noche del primer día de clases, Meilin hizo de cenar para los dos. Y en la cena...

**Meilin **– Syaoran, ¿cocino bien? O... ¿es mucho mejor Kinomoto?

**Syaoran **– ¿Por qué insistes en compararte con ella?

**Meilin **– Aun la extrañas, ¿cierto? Dime ya, ¿Qué paso? Tengo derecho a saber.

**Syaoran **– (enojado) ¿Y con eso me dejaras en paz? OK, aquí va, cuando fui a Japón a darle la sorpresa de que estaría con ella un par de días, la vi con otro hombre.

**Meilin **– (muy triste) Y... ¿Qué te dijo?

**Syaoran **– (molesto aún) Nada, no hable con ella, no le di la oportunidad.

Los ojos de Syaoran cambiaron, de estar enojados, se pusieron cristalinos y tristes.

**Syaoran **– (mas calmado) Podemos seguir cenando, quiero descansar.

**Meilin **– (confundida) ¿Por qué no la dejaste hablar?

**Syaoran **– He dicho que sigamos, no quiero hablar de eso.

**Meilin **– (gritando y llorando) ¡Pues yo si! No quiero estar con alguien que no me ama, alguien para el que no soy la mujer de sus sueños. Es increíble lo tonto que eres, la dejaste ir sin explicación alguna, te refugias en mi, y mucho tiempo después me entero. Deberías buscara y saber que paso. Y por mi cuenta, nuestro compromiso se rompe hasta que TÚ sepas que quieres.

Se levanto de la mesa Meilin, dejándolo solo, y pensando en mil cosas. Sabia que había sido un patán con Meilin, no amándola, estando con ella mientras el amaba a Sakura. Meilin tenía razón, debía arreglarlo todo. Pero... ¿Cómo?

Meilin se fue a su cuarto, estuvo un rato llorando, y recordó lo mucho que le había dolido la primera vez que lo dejo, y entonces recordó quien había estado con ella todo ese tiempo... Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo **- ¿Bueno?

**Meilin **– Syaoran aun la ama, y rompí de nuevo nuestro compromiso, debe arreglar las cosas con ella, debe ser feliz... pero... ¡yo lo amo! (y se soltó a llora)

Platicaron durante un buen rato. Tomoyo logro tranquilizarla, pero Meilin seguía triste, una vez mas dejaba de ser feliz con tal de que el lo fuera.

Al otro día, Syaoran volvió a la escuela y "estudio", pero, no dejaba de pensar en ella. En como arreglar las cosas.

Al terminar las clases fue a una agencia de viajes.

**Syaoran **– Necesito un boleto de ida y regreso a Japón, Tomoeda.

**Cajera **– ¿Cuándo se quiere ir?

**Syaoran **– Lo mas pronto posible.

**Cajera **– El viernes a las 7 de la mañana, ¿esta bien?

**Syaoran **– Claro. La fecha de regreso la fijo en Japón. Gracias.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió que iría a verla, y arreglaría todo de una vez por todas, no quería cargar más esa tristeza. Y de esto dependería mucho. La extrañaba, pero hasta no saber bien que onda, el simplemente no la dejaría ir.

El viernes partió a Japón, sin avisar a nadie acerca de sus planes.


	6. Capitulo 6 Que haces aqui

Capitulo 6 – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Viernes, primera semana de escuela. Sakura entraba a clases a las 8, y como de costumbre, se le había hecho tarde. Kero la había despertado, y se comenzó a arreglar. Se puso una falda de mezclilla, botas negras altas, una blusa azul de cuello de tortuga y sin mangas. Iba con el cabello suelto, y un listón azul como diadema. Se veía bastante linda. Tomo su mochila, con el cuaderno de sus cartas y una carpeta para sus apuntes. Tomó las llaves, se despidió de todos y corrió a la Universidad.

Las cartas iban dentro de la mochila. La carta "hope" intento hacerla sentir un escalofrío, pero llevaba tanta prisa, que ni siquiera sintió este escalofrío. Al llegar a clase, pidió al profesor que la dejara entrar, era la única clase que tomaba ese día, pero había llegado 15 minutos tarde, el profesor le dijo con la cabeza que no, y ella solo cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la Universidad.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, no podía creer que no la dejasen pasar. Camino hacia el parque y se sentó a escribir un rato. No tenia ganas de regresar a casa. La carta "hope" comenzó a molestar de nuevo. Estaba tan enojada Sakura que por primera vez en mucho tiempo entablo conversación con la carta. Saco la carta de la mochila y comenzó a hablar con ella.

**Sakura **– OK! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de molestarme?

"**Hope" **– Buscalo, si lo extrañas tanto, ¿Por qué no le llamas?

**Sakura **– Por que el no lo ha hecho, porque ya no quiere saber nada de mi. Por eso, ¿contenta ya?

"**Hope**" – Pero... ni siquiera hablaste con el, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

**Sakura **– Pues así, OK? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

"**Hope" **– Marca al departamento, quizá esta aquí. Si no contesta, no volveré a molestarte, ¿te parece? ¿Es un trato?

**Sakura **– (confundida por lo fácil que seria) OK?

Tomo el celular, marco el teléfono que tanto tiempo deseo. Al entrar la llamada, una voz contesto, ¿era posible?

**Syaoran **- ¿Bueno?

Sakura no pudo decir nada, se quedo callada, impresionada, confundida, ¿Qué hacía Syaoran en Japón?

**Syaoran **- ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? ¿Me escucha?

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se soltó a llorar.

**Sakura **- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hace aquí?

"**Hope" **– No lo se, pero, ¿Por qué colgaste? ¿Qué hiciste?

Sakura no sabia que hacer. Paso bastante tiempo llorando. Entonces pensó, quizá debía aprovechar y hacer lo que la carta tanto insistió. Escribió en una hoja...

"_Te veo en el puente a las siete._

_- Sakura"_

Dejo la nota en el departamento de Syaoran, y empezó a hacer tiempo para que dieran las siete.

Cuando Syaoran leyó la nota, un fuerte dolor inundo su corazón. Así que SI había sido ella quien había marcado. Pero... ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿No le había hecho ya suficiente daño? Se había vuelto loca o que demonios quería.

Llegadas las 7, Syaoran llego al puente. Por primera vez a Sakura no se le hizo tarde para algo. Cuando lo vio llegar se desmoronó, tenia la esperanza de que no hubiera sido el quien contesto el teléfono.

**Syaoran **– (serio y molesto) Hola, ¿para que me buscabas?

**Sakura **– (confundida) Eh... perdón, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Syaoran había venido a arreglar las cosas, quería verla, pero no quería aceptarlo.

**Syaoran **– (mintiendo y triste) Meilin quería que le entregara un par de cosas a Daidouji. ¿Por qué me marcaste?

**Sakura **– (apenada) Es que... me equivoque de numero, y, al saber que estabas aquí... pues... me dieron ganas de platicar algunas cosas contigo.

**Syaoran **– Creo que no hay nada que platicar, hace 2 años te vi con alguien, y fue cuando decidí terminar esto. ¿Feliz?

**Sakura **– (confundida) Pero... yo... no he estado con nadie, siempre pensaba en ti, yo te amo.

**Syaoran **– No quiero saber NADA, OK? Me tengo que ir, quede de verme con Daidouji en un rato, hasta luego.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Sakura atrás. El no sabia que pensar. Había deseado verla, pero no entendía por que lo negaba, y se sentía bastante mal pro como le había hablado a Sakura.

Sakura en cuanto vio a Syaoran irse, se echo a correr hacia casa, llorando, no entendía de que hablaba Syaoran, y sabia que no quería mas nada. Al llegar a casa, subió corriendo las escaleras y se tiro a la cama, lloraba sin consuelo alguno.

**Kero **– (confundido) Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?

**Sakura **– Syaoran... ya no me ama, me odia, pero...

**Kero **– (muy molesto) Ah! ¡Chiquillo idiota! ¿Por qué?

**Sakura **– Dijo algo de otro chavo, pero... yo no recuerdo nada.

**Kero **– Sakura... tranquila.

Kero se acerco a las cartas, y le pidió a "dream" que la durmiera, por que necesitaba descansar, la carta hizo a Sakura dormir.

Syaoran mientras tanto, estaba en su departamento, tirado en la cama, viendo el techo, pensando un poco en todo. Más en Sakura que en otra cosa. Hacia ya muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto. Se veía bastante linda, y aun lo mataban esos ojos verdes tan expresivos. No sabia que hacer, Sakura se veía muy sorprendida por lo que dijo, como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

¿Acaso había entendido mal las cosas? Creía que había sido mala idea no dejarla hablar ese día hace dos años. Pero el la había visto, ella estaba con alguien mas, y lógicamente NO era el.

Quería hablar con ella y preguntar tantas cosas, pero como buscarla ahora, después de lo mal que le había hablado. Había sido muy duro, y más cuando recordaba que la amaba más que a nada ni nadie.

En cuanto iba a tomar el teléfono para marcarle a Sakura, este sonó, al contestar deseaba que fuera Sakura, pero era Meilin.

**Meilin **– ¿Syaoran? ¿Dónde estas? Todos estamos preocupados, ¿Qué demonios haces en Japón?

**Syaoran **– Vine por unas cosas, mañana regreso. Debo ir a dormir, te veo mañana, hasta luego.

**Meilin **– Pero... Syaoran...

Syaoran colgó el teléfono, sin siquiera dejarla despedirse. Este volvió a tomar el teléfono, y marco al celular de Sakura.

**Sakura **– (adormilada) ¿Bueno?

**Syaoran **– (apenado) Bueno, perdón, ¿te desperté?

**Sakura **– (tratando de despertar y de identificar la voz) Si... ¿Quién habla?

**Syaoran **– Soy Li, oye, lamento mucho lo de hoy. Me gustaría desayunar mañana contigo, ¿podemos?

**Sakura **– (confundida) Si... claro, nos vemos en la Universidad a las 10, OK? Antes tengo una clase, si tardo en salir, ¿me esperarías?

**Syaoran **– Si claro, entonces, hasta mañana.

**Sakura **– Si... hasta mañana (colgó el celular)

Sakura no sabia que sucedía, no entendía el por que del repentino cambio en Syaoran. Tampoco entendía el por que le hablaba de el con su apellido, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Ella ya estaba mucho mas tranquila, pero seguía sin entender muchas cosas. Quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero el sueño la venció, y durmió tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Syaoran no lograba dormir, y por su ventana noto que había empezado a llover, se levanto de la cama, se paro enfrente de la ventana y pensó...

**Syaoran **– (pensando) ¿Por que sucede todo esto? ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? ¿Por qué me porte tan mal con ella? ¿Qué cosas sabe que yo no se? ¿Se ira a molestar en cuanto me vea mañana?

Después de ver la ventana un raro, se acostó de nuevo y comenzó a tratar dormir, y una vez que lo hizo, no sabía ni que soñar.

Mañana la vería, y arreglaría algo que sucedió hace ya dos años.

Bueno, esto fue hasta el capitulo 6, espero les haya gustado, siento haber tardado tanto en subirlos.

Besos a todos...


	7. Capitulo 7 Y el quien es

**Capitulo 7 – ¿Y el quien es?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al colgar el teléfono, Sakura tenía mil dudas en la cabeza. Kero no pudo hacerlas que volver a acostarse, taparse y abrazar una almohada. Kero estaba un poco confundido, pero esperaba que fuera lo mejor para ella. Necesitaba dejar ir esa idea de Syaoran.

Sakura entro en un profundo sueño. Pero... que era lo que soñaba y que sentía en ese momento.

De repente se vio en un balcón, era una fiesta de disfraces, suponía que era por que recordó la obra que hizo con Syaoran. Total, estaba ella en el balcón, viendo la luna llena, la cual brillaba como nunca, y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas.

Ella se veía linda, traía un vestido negro, el cual dejaba la espalda totalmente descubierta y se amarraba con un fino listón en el cuello. La falda era larga, pero con una abertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera. Con unas zapatillas negras con finas tiras que se ajustaban a su pie. Llevaba unos guantes negros largos. Y en la mano derecha llevaba un antifaz.

El antifaz era de esos que están en la punta de una vara, la vara era plateada, y el antifaz era muy delicado, y estaba hecho con plumas negras. Muy elegante y coqueto.

Y en la mano izquierda, colgando como si fuera una pulsera, la llave del báculo, con el cual controlaba las cartas Sakura.

Regreso a la fiesta y vio que los invitados eran las cartas. Todas estaban bailando y divirtiéndose como nunca. Todas se veían contentas. Y también ellas llevaban un antifaz. Pero todas mantenían su color, y los antifaces eran de colores que contrastaran bastante.

A lo lejos, en la puerta, vio que había alguien, no era una carta, llevaba su antifaz, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quien era.

Era un chico, vestido con un smoking negro, y su antifaz era rojo. Desde donde ella estaba se veía muy atractivo, pero no le llamo mucho la atención. No era Syaoran, así que no presto mucha atención. El comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con un paso lento, pero muy seguro de si mismo.

Las cartas seguían bailando, pero el no les prestaba atención. Ella alcanzo a distinguir que tenia la mirada fija en sus ojos. Comenzó a sonrojarse, pero el no lo notaba, el antifaz cubría su cara.

Cuando llego con ella, se detuvo frente a ella, tomo la mano con la que Sakura sostenía el antifaz. La bajo de forma en que la cara de Sakura quedo descubierta. Tomo el antifaz de Sakura con la otra mano, tomo bien la mano de Sakura y comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón. Sakura lo siguió, pero el tono rojizo de sus mejillas no lograba desvanecerse.

Al llegar al balcón el le dijo...

"**El"** - ¿Bailamos?

Sakura intento identificar la voz, pero no lo logro. Y ella simplemente dijo que si con la cabeza.

El puso su mano derecha en su cintura, con la otra mano tomo la mano de Sakura y comenzaron a bailar. Ella logro ver sus ojos. Eran cafés, profundos como nada. De repente, ella se perdió en sus ojos, y bailaron hasta cansarse.

Al terminar la última canción de la fiesta, el soltó a Sakura, le regresó el antifaz, y le dijo...

"**El"** – Debo irme, pero te veré mas tarde.

Y comenzó a caminar fuera de la fiesta, Sakura no soportaba la duda, y grito...

**Sakura **– Espera, ¿Quién eres? Quitate el antifaz, por favor.

"**El" **– Si lo hago, pierde el encanto, ¿no lo crees?

Sakura no supo que decir. Y el, antes de irse, se acerco a ella. Lentamente se acerco a su rostro, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"**El" **– Hasta luego.

Y volvió a caminar hacia la salida. Ella no supo que hacer ni que decir. No sabía quien era. Había una química impresionante, pero... ¿Quién era?

De repente despertó bruscamente. Seguía confundida, pero... después de todo, fue solo un sueño. Se sentó en la cama, y se estiro. Al estirarse noto que la llave ya no estaba en su cuello, si no en su mano.

**Sakura **– (pensando) No recuerdo haberla puesto ahí. ¿Qué sucede?

Volteo a ver el reloj, eran las 6.30. Su clase era a las 8.

**Sakura **– (pensando) Bueno... tan siquiera no es tarde, voy a poder estar sin prisas... espero.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse. Pero seguía pensando.

**Sakura **– (en voz baja) ¿Quién era ese chico?

**Kero **– ¿Qué chico?

**Sakura **– No, nadie.

**Kero **– Creo que te volviste loca, ¿Por qué hablas sola?

**Sakura **– (con tono molesto) Kero...

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Syaoran no inundaba sus pensamientos. En cierto aspecto se sentía bien pensar en algo y en alguien más.

Salio de su casa camino a clases. Pero antes de irse decidió sacar el cuaderno con las cartas de Syaoran. Y dijo...

**Sakura **– ES mejor que se quede aquí...

**Kero **- ¿Qué?

**Sakura **– Que nada, que metiche eres...

**Kero **– Pues quien te manda a pensar en voz alta.

**Sakura **– Amm...

Tomo su mochila, y salio de su casa, no era tarde, y eso la hacia muy feliz.

Le gustaba mucho ese sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Aun que, al pensar en que vería a Syaoran, hacia que sintiera un intenso sentimiento de ansias, miedo, un poco de todo.

¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Por qué el cambio repentino? ¿Quién demonios era el? ¿Acaso volvían los sueños donde tenia premoniciones?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	8. Capitulo 8 El desayuno

**Capitulo 8 – El desayuno**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Casi al llegar al salón de clase, Sakura noto que su celular estaba sonando.

**Sakura **– ¿Bueno?

**Tomoyo **– Sakura, Syaoran esta aquí, ayer...

**Sakura **– (interrumpiéndola y tranquila) Lo se, ayer lo vi. Hoy vamos a desayunar juntos. Pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

**Tomoyo **– Ayer me hablo Meilin... y me platico que... había venido.

**Sakura **– Bueno. Me tengo que ir a mi clase. Nos vemos luego, OK?

**Tomoyo **– Sakura, ¿que tal si nos vemos hoy en la tarde?

**Sakura **– OK. Te hablo después, debo entrar a mi clase. Bye bye.

Tomoyo estaba preocupada por Sakura. Pensó que ver a Syaoran después de dos años seria un shock, pero no fue así. Quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

Sakura entro a su clase detrás del profesor.

**Sakura **– (pensando) Simplemente no entiendo por que nunca puedo llegar a tiempo. Debo hacer algo con eso. Total, siquiera llegue al comienzo de la clase.

Cuando se sentó en su banca, comenzó a pensar en la relación del chico del sueño, las cartas y ella. Tenia muchas ganas de preguntarle a uno de sus profesores que significaba, pero... ¿Cómo explicar el detalle de las cartas?

Al terminar su clase, el miedo de ver a Syaoran la invadió. Y esa tranquilidad de la noche pasada no volvió a ella, por más que lo intentaba.

Al estar parada en la puerta de la Universidad, preparándose para salir y enfrentar a Syaoran, el viento sopló muy fuerte, y sintió una extraña sensación que no lograba identificar. Regreso en si y siguió caminando hacia Syaoran. Cuando el escucho sus pasos, volteó bruscamente, como si también hubiera sentido algo extraño. Pero al voltear, la mirada de Sakura lo jalo y...

**Syaoran **– Hola, ¿Qué tal tu clase?

**Sakura **– Bien, pero sigue sin gustarme esto de las clases los sábados.

Syaoran la vio toda, se veía muy linda, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola, con un listón azul amarrado. Iba con una blusa azul de manga larga y cuello cuadrado, y unos jeans. No entendía como lograba cautivarlo cada vez que la veía.

**Sakura **– (sonriendo) Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

**Syaoran **– ¿Ya desayunaste?

**Sakura **– Mmm... no, creo que no.

**Syaoran **– (con una gota en la cabeza) ¿Crees?

**Sakura **– (apenada) Es que se me hizo tarde.

**Syaoran **– (serio) De plano no cambias, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

**Sakura **– No lo se, se me fue el hambre.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. Y sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago. Si comía algo iba a vomitar.

**Sakura **– Que tal si vamos por un café, y ya ahí decidimos que hacer, ¿te late?

**Syaoran **– OK, vamonos entonces.

Al llegar al café, se sentaron, Sakura dejo su mochila, y volteó a ver a Syaoran. El se veía diferente, como molesto, pero no quiso preguntar por que. Un horrible silencio inundó la mesa.

**Mesera **- ¿Qué van a ordenar?

**Syaoran **– Yo quiero un latte, ¿y tú?

**Sakura **– Un chocolate caliente, por favor.

Syaoran recordó la vez que fueron a las montañas con la escuela, y como había querido decirle a Sakura lo que sentía. Pero ella había malinterpretado las cosas.

Al pensar esto, Syaoran había quedad con una vista perdida.

**Sakura **– Syaoran, ¿estas bien?

**Syaoran **– (regresando en si) Si, claro.

**Sakura **– (apenada y con la vista en el chocolate) Este... ¿para que querías verme?

**Syaoran **– (viéndola a los ojos) Lamento mucho la forma en la que me comporte ayer.

**Sakura **– (sonriendo) No te preocupes, pero... hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Syaoran no dijo nada, dijo que si con la cabeza, tomo la taza de café, y cerro los ojos.

**Sakura **– ¿A quien o que te referías con que me viste con alguien?

La mirada de Syaoran cambio totalmente, ahora sus ojos expresaban dolor e ira.

**Syaoran **- (después de un trago de café y un poco tranquilo) Había venido a verte, era sorpresa, te vi caminando, entraste a un edificio, y al salir venias con un chavo, tomados de la mano.

Sakura no recordaba nada de eso, hasta que recordó que ese día había sido el día que recibió la carta de Syaoran. Y a su mente llego el favor que le había pedido a "Mirrow". Y entonces una desesperación por explicar lo pasado la inundo.

**Sakura **– Syaoran... no... estas confundido...

**Syaoran **– No, se lo que vi, y me dolió, y creí que querías seguir tu vida, y pues... adelante, has lo que quieras.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta, y las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, pero fue fuerte, y logro contenerse de llorar.

**Sakura **– Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Syaoran **– Nada, ya no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Quieres mas chocolate?

**Sakura **- No, quede de verme con Tomoyo, ya me voy.

Saco de su mochila el dinero, dejo el dinero en la mesa, se levanto y se fue.

Syaoran sintió unas enormes ganas de ir tras ella, pero el orgullo le gano, tomo un sorbo de café. Pago, y se fue al departamento.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	9. Capitulo 9 Y el es

**Capitulo 9 – Y el es...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura mientras iba caminando a casa de Tomoyo iba pensando en lo que le dijo Syaoran. No entendía como podía cerrarse tanto, por que no la escuchaba. Ella iba con la mirada perdida, viendo el suelo.

No se fijo que alguien venia caminando hacia ella. Y sin querer, choco con esa persona.

**Sakura **– (muy apenada) Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. ¿Estas bien?

"**El" **– Si, claro.

**Sakura **– (sonriendo) Que bien, lo siento.

"**El" **– No te preocupes, ademas, te estaba buscando.

Sakura no sabia de que hablaba. Ella no lograba identificar su cara, pero...

"**El" **– ¿Cómo están las cartas?

**Sakura **– ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

"**El"** – Mi nombre es Seiji Nakayaki.

**Sakura **– Y...

**Seiji **– Ayer... la fiesta... ¿el sueño?

**Sakura **– Pero...

**Seiji **– Te estaba buscando, hay unas cosas que quiero platicar contigo Sakura.

Estaba algo confundida, Syaoran era el único hombre que le decía Sakura (claro, fuera de sus familiares). Cada vez estaba más confundida.

**Sakura **– ¿Qué cosas?

**Seiji **– Una de las cartas logro tener efecto en ti, ¿cierto? Debes tener cuidado, OK?

**Sakura **– OK, pero... ¿Cómo sabes?

**Seiji **– Algún día te diré bien, pro ahora debo irme.

**Sakura **– (confundida) OK, hasta luego.

Sakura siguió caminando y siguió su camino hacia casa de Tomoyo.

Al llegar con Tomoyo le platico todo, desde el desayuno, hasta el chico que conoció.

**Tomoyo **– ¿Seiji? ¿Y de donde es, como es?

**Sakura **– De donde es, no se, no se por que conoce de las cartas. ¿Cómo es? Es alto, delgado, ojos cafés, cabello castaño. Se veía bastante bien. Tenía una sonrisa que me pareció familiar.

**Tomoyo **– Y... ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Qué es y como te contacto?

**Sakura **– (MUY confundida) No lo se...

**Tomoyo **– Mmm... ten cuidado, OK?

**Sakura **– OK, que tal si vamos con Kero, y le preguntamos que es lo que sucede.

**Tomoyo **– OK.

Salieron de casa de Tomoyo y caminaron a casa de Sakura.

**Sakura **– Tomoyo, y... ¿qué ha pasado con Eriol?

**Tomoyo **– (rojita) Nada, no he podido verlo, pero seguimos en contacto.

**Sakura **- ¿Siguen juntos?

**Tomoyo **– Pues, no lo se, esta muy lejos, y las cosas no están siendo claras, pero si nos queremos. ¿Por qué?

**Sakura **– Por que... me puso muy triste lo de Syaoran.

**Tomoyo **– Pues, yo creo que no saben que sucedió, pero si el no quiere hablar, no puedes hacer nada. Espero todo se arregle.

**Sakura **– Yo también.

Sakura volteó a ver el cielo. Y esa misma brisa rara de la mañana soplo de nuevo, y esta vez, una tranquilidad le inundo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	10. Capitulo 10 Una carta

**Capitulo 10 – Una carta**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Había pasado ya una semana desde la ultima vez que había visto a Syaoran. Sakura ya había llegado a un punto en el que hacia las cosas por rutina. En la escuela le costaba trabajo poner atención. El hecho de que Seiji sabia de las cartas, y lo que Syaoran le había dicho no le permitía pensar en algo mas, por mas que lo intentara.

Eran como las 10 de la noche, cuando llego a su casa, había estado todo el día con Tomoyo. Volteó hacia el escritorio de su cuarto y vio los cuadernos donde tantas veces había escrito cartas que no podía entregar. Sintió unas ganas enormes de romperlos, le dolía saber que todo lo que ella sentía estaba ahí, y que Syaoran no volvería a saberlo.

En eso, Sakura escucho una voz...

"**Hope" **– ¿Por qué no se los das?

**Sakura **– No vale la pena.

"**Hope" **– Escribe una ultima carta, y entrégale los cuadernos, es hora de que lo dejes ir.

A Sakura le pareció buena idea, se sentó en el escritorio, y justo cuando empezaría, sintió un sentimiento de angustia, como si algo estuviera mal, como si fuera a perder algo, y no sabia que era ni como protegerlo, trato de olvidarlo y comenzó a escribir.

"_Hola, pues, no hay mucho que decir. Mejor dicho, hay bastante que quiero que sepas._

_Syaoran, sabes... siempre me ha gustado el color del fuego. Es tan calido, tan romántico, pero al mismo tiempo es frió. No hay forma de llegar a el. Así eres tu para mi, eres tu quien le da calor a mi vida, pero no puedo acercarme ya a ti, me lastimas, me quemas tanto por dentro como por fuera._

_Quisiera tenerte a mi lado. Que llegaras por detrás y acariciaras MUY suavemente mis brazos, mis mejillas, mis labios, pero ahora solo me acaricia el viento, intentando apagar el fuego que tu encendiste y que aun me quema. _

_Se que nunca podré olvidarte, nunca podré apagarte, pero ya no puedo con este dolor, es hora de dejarte ir._

_Desde hace dos años escribo cartas que nunca entrego, cartas para ti que nunca entrego. Aquí están, es hora de dártelas, yo ya no puedo con ellas, me duele verlas, has lo que creas mejor con ellas._

_Adiós Syaoran... te amo..._

_Siempre tuya... _

_Sakura"_

La carta estaba llena de lágrimas, muchas de las palabras no se podían leer, se habían corrido por lágrimas que cayeron sobre ellas.

Sakura cerro el cuaderno, al otro día, en una caja llevo todos los cuadernos, dejando hasta arriba la ultima carta. Las dejo en la puerta del departamento de Syaoran, toco el timbre, y se fue llorando, corriendo hacia casa.

No había dormido la noche anterior, no podía para de llorar. Al regresar a casa se acostó, y el cansancio la venció.

"Hope" noto que por fin había dormido, no soporto verla tan mal, tenía un plan para lograr que ella lograra superar a Syaoran. Entro en sus sueños, decidió que borraría a Syaoran de sus recuerdos, así ella estaría bien, seria feliz.

Sakura soñaba que estaba en un campo, sin árboles, sin nada más que el pasto. Era de noche, la luna brillaba más que nunca. Estaba ella sola. De repente llegaba Syaoran, acariciaba los brazos de Sakura (justo como ella deseaba). Sakura volteaba, el tomaba su mejilla, la besaba, y era ahí donde "Hope" hizo que lo olvidara. Mientras Syaoran la besaba, ella iba olvidando todo lentamente. Al separarse, el ya no estaba, y Sakura, con una lagrima simplemente dijo...

**Sakura **– (confundida) Adiós...

**--- ---**

Mientras, Syaoran había metido la caja que había recibido, había estado todo el día y noche leyendo las cartas.

Poco a poco había entendido todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía muy mal por lo mal que había tratado a Sakura, pero lo hacia muy feliz saber que ella lo amaba, y se sentía tranquilo ahora que sabia en realidad que había pasado.

**Syaoran **– (pensando) Pero que tonto he sido, mañana ire a verla, intentare arreglar todo, volver a vivir el cuento de hadas que viviamos.

**--- --- **

Pero... Sakura no lo recordaría ahora, era muy tarde para Syaoran. ¿Que pasaría ahora que todo seria perfecto, pero que no se puede por culpa de un tercero?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	11. Capitulo 11 Un nuevo dia

**Capitulo 11 – Un nuevo día**

* * *

Sakura no sabía que había pasado la noche anterior, sabia que estaba triste, pero no recordaba el por que.

**Sakura **– (muy alegre) Buenos días Kero.

**Kero **– Buenos días, veo que estas muy contenta Sakura.

**Sakura **– ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Kero se confundió, pero no quiso tocar el tema, ella estaba mejor, y era lo único que importaba.

**Kero** – Tienes razón.

Sakura volteo a su escritorio y vio el oso que le regalo Syaoran.

**Sakura **– ¡Ah¡Que bello es! (lo tomo y lo abrazo) Kero… ¿Quién me lo regalo?

**Kero **– (confundido) Syaoran¿no lo recuerdas?

**Sakura **– (tratando de recordar) Syaoran… Mmm… No se quien sea, pero esta lindísimo… (sonriendo)

Kero aun estaba confundido, parecía que Sakura había olvidado todo acerca de el¿pero por qué?

**Kero **– (preocupado) Sakura¿te sientes bien? Andas muy extraña el día de hoy.

**Sakura **– Claro que estoy bien Kero, voy a desayunar¿quieres algo?

**Kero **– (muy feliz) ¡Siii!

Sakura bajo a la cocina y ahí encontró a Touya y a su papa.

**Sakura **– Hola papa, hola hermano… (volteo a ver el retrato de su mamá)… Hola mamá.

**Touya **– Hola monstruo, veo que hoy estas muy contenta.

**Sakura **– (sin pelear con Touya por haberle dicho monstruo y sonriendo) Si, pero… no se por que¡total! Me gusta estar contenta.

**Papá **– A nosotros también nos gusta verte contenta. (sonrió calidamente)

**Touya **– Monstruo, recuerda que hoy te toca hacer el aseo de la casa…

**Sakura **– (con flojera) Ahhh! Esta bien…

**Papá **– Nosotros iremos por unas cosas, regresamos mas tarde.

**Sakura **– ¡Ok!

Siguieron desayunando, y al terminar, Touya y su papá se fueron de la casa.

**Sakura **– (gritando) ¡KERO!

Kero bajo volando, y al entrar a la cocina vio que Sakura le había hecho de desayunar, Kero comenzó a comer como si nunca hubiera comido. Al terminar Kero de desayunar…

**Sakura **– Kero… adivina que, nos toca levantar la casa.

**Kero **– Ah! Se me hacia raro que me hicieras de desayunar… eres de lo peor.

Sakura comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, hacia muchísimo tiempo Kero no la veía reír así.

**Kero **– (resignado y contento) Ok… ¡comencemos!

Sakura dejo para el final su cuarto, estaba realmente tirado y quería dejarlo limpio, harían la limpieza del cuarto Kero y ella.

Al terminar con la casa, Sakura y Kero subieron al cuarto, Kero estaba cansadísimo, pero Sakura tenía muchas energías. Tendió la cama, limpio el piso, etc. etc. Al terminar todo eso, comenzó a arreglar los cajones, y…

**Sakura **– Kero… que son todas estas cartas, no las recuerdo, y también algunas fotos¿me puedes explicar que es todo esto?

Ella había encontrado todas las cartas y fotos de Syaoran. Quería recordar que eran, pero no entendían que hacían ahí.

Sakura leyó las cartas y vio las fotos, pero no le causaban sentimiento alguno, no sabia ni que onda.

**Sakura **– ¿Kero?

Kero se había quedado dormido, estaba exhausto y no había como despertarlo.

**Sakura **– Ash… flojo (pensando) ¿Y este tipo quien serÿ Por mas que intento no logro recordarlo, ah! Total… no es importante…

Y ella agarro las cartas y fotos y las tiro a la basura, y así con todo lo que encontraba de el. Al momento de querer deshacerse del oso, lo vio y…

**Sakura **– (pensando y abrazando el oso) Ah! No puedo deshacerme de el, es TAN lindo.

Y lo volvió a dejar en donde lo había encontrado. Al terminar de arreglar, bajo a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de flan, se sentó en la sala y comenzó a ver la TV.

**Sakura **– (pensando) Quien demonios es Syaoran… bueno… no importa… Ah¡Que rico esta el flan!

* * *


	12. Capitulo 12 Seiji en la escuela

**Capitulo 12 – ¿Seiji en la escuela?**

* * *

Al otro día, Sakura se levanto para ir a clases. No era tarde, así que se arreglo con mucha calma. Se puso una falda blanca, no mas arriba de la rodilla, una blusa rosa sin mangas, y de cuello en V, zapatillas rosas, y se peino de media cola, con un listón rosa amarrado al cabello. Salio de la casa y se fue a la escuela. Mientras iba caminando se encontró a Seiji.

**Seiji **– Buenos días Sakura

**Sakura **– (sonrojada) Buenos días Seiji

**Seiji **- ¿A dónde vas?

**Sakura **– Voy a la escuela, tengo clases en media hora.

**Seiji **– ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

**Sakura **– Claro que no¿A dónde vas tu Seiji?

**Seiji **– A clases también, estoy en la universidad, estoy estudiando Psicología.

**Sakura **– (emocionada) No inventes… ¡que bien! Supongo seremos compañeros¿no?

**Seiji **– Si… justo como lo planeamos.

**Sakura **- ¿Planeamos¿De que hablas? A veces no entiendo de que hablas…

**Seiji **– No es nada, has tenido cuidado con "hope"

**Sakura **– Claro, pero… desde el sábado no hablo con ella.

**Seiji **– Bueno, cuidado si?

**Sakura **- ¡Si!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Syaoran había hablado con su madre sobre lo que pasaba con Sakura, y le había pedido que le permitiera estudiar un semestre en Japón, que si no lograba arreglar las cosas, el regresaría a Hong Kong y se reanudaría el compromiso con Meilin, y no volvería a romper, por ningún motivo. Su madre accedió, y Syaoran comenzó a hacer los trámites. Seguiría estudiando Arquitectura y estaría en la misma escuela de Sakura. Debía arreglar las cosas a como de lugar.

* * *

En la noche…

**Sakura **– (contestando el teléfono) ¿Bueno?

**Tomoyo **– Hola Sakura¿cómo estas¿Que tal va la semana¡Ah! Te extraño tanto, ya no he podido grabarte… (triste)

**Sakura **– (apenada) Ay Tomoyo… ¿Grabarme?

**Tomoyo **– ¡Si! Que lástima que no tengo videos de cómo tomas clases.

**Sakura **– (!) Bueno… si tú lo dices. Oye… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Eriol¿Ya no han hablado?

**Tomoyo **– (Triste)

**Sakura **– (entusiasmada) ¡Ah! Tomoyo… tienes que hablar con el. ¡Marcale ya ya ya! Dile… no se… que… que hace mucho frío aquí, a ver que dice…

**Tomoyo **– Pero…

**Sakura **– Pero nada… ¡Marca ya! Adiós Tomoyo… ¡Suerte!

Sakura colgó el teléfono, y Tomoyo se quedo confundida, parecía que Sakura era otra, y estaba muy contenta. A Tomoyo no le molestaba que Sakura estuviera así. Colgó el teléfono y ser rió un rato…

**Tomoyo **– (pensando) Mmm… Sakura tiene razón. Hablaré con Eriol.

Tomoyo descolgó el teléfono y marco a Inglaterra para hablar con Eriol.

**Eriol **– Bueno…

**Tomoyo **– (apenada) Hola Eriol… ¿Cómo estas¿Interrumpo algo?

**Eriol **– No, para nada, solo termino de empacar.

**Tomoyo **– ¿Empacar¿A donde vas a ir?

**Eriol **– Debo hacer un viaje, y no regresaré a Inglaterra en un buen rato.

**Tomoyo **– (triste) Ok, si tu lo dices.

**Eriol **– Y… ¿a que debo la llamada?

**Tomoyo **– Pues… solo quería decirte que te quiero y te extraño.

**Eriol **– Yo también Tomoyo. Bueno, te dejo, salgo de viaje en una hora y aun no termino de empacar, te marco en cuanto llegue a donde voy¿Ok?

**Tomoyo **- ¿Ok? Te quiero

**Eriol **– Yo también.

**Tomoyo **– Ciao. (Y colgó el teléfono)

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo se levanto, se arreglo. Se peino el cabello en una cola, se puso unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul y unas sandalias negras.

Al terminar de desayunar salio de su casa rumbo a la Universidad, aun intrigada por saber a donde iba Eriol. Subió al carro y se apresuró a llegar a clase.

Al terminar sus clases, Tomoyo fue por un café, mientras iba caminando intentaba repasar todo lo que había visto en clase. De repente sonó su celular.

**Tomoyo **– ¿Bueno?

**Eriol **– Hola Tomoyo, ya llegue.

**Tomoyo **– (preocupada) ¿Llegaste bien¿Dónde estas?

**Eriol **– Ya te dije que es mejor que no lo sepas. ¿Tu que haces?

**Tomoyo **– Estoy tomando un café, caminando hacia mi casa.

**Eriol **– Muy bien, te dejo, tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Ciao.

Y Eriol colgó el teléfono.

Tomoyo sigue sin entenderlo, y comienza a molestarse, sigue caminando hacia su casa.

**Tomoyo **– (tras un sorbo de café) ¡Idiota!

**Eriol **– ¿Quién?

Tomoyo volteo y se espanto tanto de que alguien le hablara que aventó el café, y todo el café le cayó a Eriol.

**Tomoyo **- ¡Ay lo siento! (volteo a ver quien era) ¿Tu¿Qué haces aquí?

**Eriol **– (limpiándose el café) Te dije que tendría un viaje¿no?

**Tomoyo **– Si, pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

**Eriol **– Me gusta sorprenderte.

Tomoyo no pregunto mas, abrazo a Eriol y lo beso.

**Tomoyo **– ¡Ay¡Que lindo! Te extrañe mucho.

**Eriol **– (poniendo sus brazos en la cintura de Tomoyo) Yo también. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

**Tomoyo **– (contenta) Claro…

Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y continuaron caminando, sin decir nada, con una enorme sonrisa cada uno.

* * *


	13. Capitulo 13 Su primo

**Capitulo 13 – ¿Su primo?

* * *

**

**Sakura **– ¡Ah¡Es tarde!

Eran las 7 de la mañana, y ella tenia clase a las nueve.

**Touya **– Hehehe…

Estaba Touya en la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, un día antes había adelantado el reloj de Sakura, le divertía mucho verla gritar por que era tarde. Sakura estaba corriendo por todo su cuarto arreglándose, y Touya solo la veía.

Sakura muy apresurada se puso una falda lila a la rodilla y una blusa blanca de manga larga acampanada con cuello V. Se amarro el cabello en una cola y puso un listón lila alrededor de la liga que amarraba su cabello.

Iba saliendo corriendo de su cuarto cuando encontró a Touya en la puerta de Sakura. Seguía en pijama y le costaba mucho trabajo contener la risa.

**Sakura **– ¿Hermano?

**Touya **– ¡Buenos días Sakura!

**Sakura **– (molesta) No soy monstruo…

**Touya **– Hehehe…

**Sakura **– ¿Qué no vas a trabajar?

**Touya **– Si, en un rato…

**Sakura **– Ok… iré a desayunar, ya es tarde.

**Touya **– (casi soltando la carcajada) Hehehe…

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y desayuno un plato con cereal. Al terminar corrió por su mochila y se dirigió a la escuela. Antes de salir, Touya grito…

**Touya **– ¡Sakura!

**Sakura **– ¿Qué paso hermano? Ya debo irme, no voy a llegar…

**Papá **– (en pijama y bajando las escaleras) Sakura… apenas son las 8.

**Touya **– (riendo muy fuerte) HAHAHA! Ay monstruo… hehehe!

**Sakura **– ¡Ah! (muy molesta) Que malo eres hermano, de todos modos ya me voy. Adiós pap� me las pagaras hermano…

Se puso los zapatos y salio de su casa camino a la escuela.

**Sakura **– (en voz baja) ¡Ah¡Maldito hermano! Se divierte viéndome correr… pensé que no llegaría a clase… siempre llego tarde a esa clase… ¡AH¡TENGO SUEÑO!

Mientras iba caminando se encontró a Yukito.

**Yukito **– Buenos días Sakura

Sakura dejó de hablar en voz baja y noto que era Yukito.

**Sakura **– ¡HOLA YUKITO! (lo abrazo) ¿Qué onda¿A dónde vas?

**Yukito **– Voy a ver a Touya, tenemos un proyecto y tenemos que trabajar en el.

**Sakura **– ¡Ah! Bueno… pues… ¡SUERTE!

**Yukito **– ¿Y tu que haces fuera tan temprano?

**Sakura **– (muy molesta) Mi hermano me jugo una broma, adelanto el reloj y pensé que era tarde, así que corrí para arreglarme.

**Yukito **– Hehehe… Bueno… lo regañare… hehehe. Debo irme, suerte en clases.

**Sakura **– Gracias Yukito… ciao.

Y siguió caminando hacia la escuela.

En la entrada de la escuela sintió un raro escalofrío, le recordaba algo, pero no sabia que. Era una sensación de amor, desesperación, tristeza. Al regresar en si intento olvidarlo y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a su salón cruzo mirada con un chico, ojos cafés, cabello castaño, con jeans y un sweater negro de cuello de tortuga, zapatos negros, muy atractivo, pero de ahí no paso, no se detuvo ni nada, solo entro a su salón y se sentó. En ese momento entro Seiji…

**Seiji **– Sakura¿por qué no saludaste a Syaoran?

**Sakura **– ¿Quién?

**Seiji **– El chico que estaba en la puerta…

**Sakura **– Pues… por que no se quien es… no lo conozco.

**Seiji **– Sakura… ¿Estas bien?

**Sakura **– Si… voy por un café¿vienes?

**Seiji **– No, debo hablar con alguien.

**Sakura **– Ok

Ella salió del salón, Syaoran seguía en la puerta, y una vez más pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Seiji salió también.

**Seiji **– Syaoran, tenemos que hablar.

**Syaoran **– Ok

Caminaron por el pasillo, saliendo de la Universidad, fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron.

**Syaoran **– ¿Qué sucede?

**Seiji **– Primo, una de las cartas le hizo algo, aun no se que fue, pero… parece grave. No sabe siquiera quien eres.

**Syaoran **– Mmm… ¿Crees poder identificar que es antes de que termine la semana?

**Seiji **– Espero…

**Syaoran **– Debo ir a clase, luego hablamos.

**Seiji **– Ok.

Seiji era primo de Syaoran, también tenia poderes, el había vivido en Tokio toda su vida, pero de repente sintió que sucedería algo con la dueña de las cartas, su destino cambiaría y afectaría el futuro, así que fue a Tomoeda a ver que sucedía. El no sabía que Syaoran regresaría, pero un día se lo encontró en la cafetería de la Universidad y le comentó el presentimiento. Empezaron a frecuentarse mas seguido, Syaoran no le comentó nada acerca de Sakura y el, y tampoco de la promesa que hizo con su madre, pero Seiji sabia que Syaoran había estado recolectando las cartas, y que había tenido una amistado con la dueña de las cartas.

Al terminar el día, Seiji y Syaoran se fueron al departamento de Syaoran, debían averiguar que sucedía con ella.

Seiji comenzó a meditar, Syaoran solo lo veía. Al cabo de dos horas, Seiji abrió los ojos, sabia que había pasado.

**Syaoran **– ¿Y?

**Seiji **– (tranquilo) "Hope" te borro de su memoria, no recuerda nada.

**Syaoran **– ¿Por qué?

**Seiji **– No lo se, debemos hablar con ella, pero será mañana. Debo ir a casa a hacer tarea.

Seiji se fue del departamento de Syaoran.

Syaoran se fue al sofá a pensar un poco acerca de lo que Seiji habia descubierto.

**Syaoran **– Sakura… ¿y ahora como te recupero¡Ah! Que tonto he sido… Te extraño.

Y una discreta lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Muy molesto con el mismo, se limpio bruscamente la lágrima, se levanto del sofá y fue a dormir, intentando no pensar en nada.

* * *


	14. Capitulo 14 Solucion

**Capitulo 14 – ¿Solución?

* * *

**

Era fin de semana, habían tenido una difícil semana de exámenes y habían decidido pasar el fin de semana juntas. Se fueron a pasar el fin en la casa de campo de Tomoyo. Eran dos de la tarde y habían salido un rato a la alberca. Estaban acostadas a un lado de la alberca platicando.

**Tomoyo **– ¡Ah! Que semana mas horrible, los exámenes estuvieron pesadísimos.

**Sakura **– Ya lo creo, sigo sin ser buena estudiando (¡) Pero ya no quiero pensar en eso.

**Tomoyo **– Ok…

Tomoyo no había tenido tiempo de hablar con sakura, y aun no sabia que "hope" le había borrado la memoria. En eso…

RING -

**Tomoyo **– Sakura, me pasas mi celular por favor.

Sakura estiro la mano y le dio el celular.

**Tomoyo **– (contestando) ¿Bueno?

**Syaoran **– Hola Daidouji. Necesito de tu ayuda. "Hope" hizo algo con Sakura.

Tomoyo se preocupo mucho, no podía creer que hubiera pasado algo. Y menos que Syaoran estuviera preocupado.

**Tomoyo **– ¿Qué pasa? Pero si tú no querías saber de ella, me lo dijo Meilin. ¿Qué hizo "hope"?

**Syaoran **– No puedo explicártelo por teléfono, necesito verte, prometo explicarlo todo.

**Tomoyo **– Ahorita estoy pasando el fin con Sakura en mi casa de campo, regresamos el domingo para ir el lunes a la escuela. Buscame en mi escuela a las cuatro de la tarde, a esa hora termino clases. Ya me voy, Sakura me esta esperando.

Tomoyo regreso a la alberca, se sentó y volvió a tomar el so.

**Sakura **- ¿Quién era Tomoyo?

**Tomoyo **– (preocupada) Nadie.

**Sakura **– Ok… oye, vamos a comer, ya me dio hambre, yo cocino¿te parece?

**Tomoyo **– (intentando no pensar mas) Si…

El domingo regresaran ya a casa, y Tomoyo estaba aun preocupada. Así que marco a Syaoran y confirmo lo del otro día. Estaba muy preocupada, y quería saber que pasaba con ella.

* * *

Al otro día, Syaoran esperaba a Tomoyo afuera de la escuela. Ella estaba muy preocupada, necesitaba saber ya que era lo que sucedía.

**Tomoyo **– Hola Li.

**Syaoran **– Hola, lamento mucho lo del otro día, estaba… estoy preocupado.

**Tomoyo **– Creo merezco saber todo… empieza.

El le contó todo, desde lo que paso con "Mirrow" y el mal entendido, hasta la promesa que había hecho con su madre. Ella entendía ya, pero debían pensar en algo.

**Syaoran **– Daidouji, necesito hablar con "hope" y saber como puedo arreglar esto. ¿Crees poder ayudarme?

**Tomoyo **Si, mañana tomo a "hope" de las cartas. Debo hablar con Kero de esto, el decidirá si se puede o no¿Ok?

**Syaoran **– Gracias, mañana vengo por ella.

Se despidieron y de camino a casa, Tomoyo fue a ver a Kero, y esta vez ella contó todo.

**Kero **– Amm… chiquillo idiota. Sabía que algo pasaba con ella. Debemos hacer algo. Mañana Sakura llega tarde a casa, vengan en la tarde¿Ok?

**Tomoyo **– Ok… ciao Kero.

Al llegar a su casa, Tomoyo hablo con Syaoran, ya estaba arreglado. Hablarían con "hope" a las 3 en casa de Sakura.

Kero había intentado hablar con "hope" antes de que llegaran Tomoyo y Syaoran, pero era imposible, simplemente no quería. Tomoyo grito a la ventana de Sakura y Kero bajo volando con la carta entre los brazos.

**Tomoyo **– Hola Kero

**Syaoran **– (incomodo) Hola…

**Kero **– Es imposible hablar con ella, simplemente no hace caso. (Le da la carta a Tomoyo)

**Tomoyo **– (dulcemente) Hola "hope", necesitamos hablar contigo, algo pasa con Sakura.

"**Hope" **– ¿Qué pasa?

Kero se quedo sorprendido de lo fácil que había sido para Tomoyo hablar con ella.

**Kero **– (en voz baja) Creo que debí hablar tranquilo con ella…

**Syaoran **– (riendo sutilmente) Hehehe… Kerberous tonto… Hehehe

**Kero **– (enojado) Cállate, estamos así por tu culpa¿Ok?

**Syaoran **– (triste) Tienes razón… aun así, fue gracioso, hehehe…

**Tomoyo **– (ya había hablado con "hope") Syaoran, ahora hablara contigo.

**Syaoran **– "hope"… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

"**Hope" **– Por que no regresabas, por que solo lloraba, por que no me gusta verla mal¿algún problema?

**Syaoran **– No debías meterte en cosas que no te involucraban, por tu culpa la perdí.

"**Hope" **– No, todo fue TU culpa, tú la perdiste, yo solo la ayude.

**Tomoyo **– Borrar la memoria de alguien no ayuda, y menos asi.

"**Hope" **– Y a mi que, el se equivoco.

**Syaoran **– No debemos pelear¿hay algo que pueda hacer para recuperar sus memorias?

"**Hope" **– Si, pero… ¿qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar?

**Syaoran **– Que la amo…

"**Hope" **– (confundida) Busca la forma de hacerla recordar, si logra recordar cualquier cosa, yo te ayudare, pero si no, no haré nada por ti, Ok. No puedes mostrar fotos o cartas¿Ok? Solo por acciones, solo debes hacer que recuerde quien eres¿Ok?

**Syaoran **– De acuerdo, debo irme.

"**Hope" **– (burlona) adiós…

**Tomoyo **– Yo esperaré a Sakura¿Ok?

**Syaoran **– De acuerdo, ciao.

* * *

Ya en su casa, Syaoran hablo con Seiji y le comento todo.

**Seiji **– Por lo que me dices, es casi imposible hacerla recordar.

**Syaoran **– Creo que si, debo pensar en algo pronto, nos vemos luego, Ciao.

**Seiji **– Ciao.

Colgó el teléfono y se durmió, Seiji siguió pensando…

**Seiji **– (pensando) Si no logra hacerla recordar, el destino cambiara, NO debe cambiar…

* * *


	15. Capitulo 15 Mientras dormias

**Capitulo 15 – Mientras dormías

* * *

**

Acababa de terminar la última clase de Sakura, por fin era viernes. Había tenido una semana muy pesada. Kero había intentado hablar con ella, pero no encontró el momento. Estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila cuando un muchacho se acerco a platicar con ella.

**Syaoran **– Eh… hola

Sakura levanto la mirada, vio a Syaoran, el iba con unos jeans y una camisa azul obscura de manga corta.

**Sakura **– Ah… ¿tú eres?

**Syaoran **– Syaoran… Li Syaoran.

Sakura se levanto de su escritorio, tomo su mochila. Ella iba con unos pantalones negros, blusa lila, el cabello amarrado en media cola con un listón lila, y unas botas negras, Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y comenzó a salir del salón.

**Sakura **– Mmm… Ok Li¿qué paso¿Qué necesitas?

**Syaoran **– Quería platicar contigo, es todo.

**Sakura **– Mmm… Ok (sonrió) ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Syaoran llevaba un buen rato sin verla sonreír, y menos sonreírle a el. Una calidez invadió su cuerpo y sintió como si algo recorriera todo su cuerpo y luego saliera sin decir nada.

**Syaoran **– (sonriendo y rojito) ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar té?

**Sakura **– Amm… es que… Bueno (sonrió) esta bien.

Al llegar al departamento

**Sakura **– (pensando) Este lugar me es familiar.

**Syaoran **– (al verla ida) ¿Estas bien¿Hay algún problema?

**Sakura **– (regresando en si) No, nada… pensaba (sonríe)

**Syaoran **– (sonriéndole) Ok… ¿Quieres té?

**Sakura **– Si, por favor.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por todo el departamento, había algo en el que le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía que. Al ver el cuarto de Syaoran, comenzó a sentir un frío que le recorría, no era molesto, pero no identificaba el por que. Era un cuarto sumamente serio, pero… había un osito de felpa. Estaba lindísimo, tenia alas… pero… ¿Por qué se parecia a Kero?

**Syaoran** – (Estas bien)

**Sakura **– (apenada) Si, oye… que lindo osito.

**Syaoran **– Si, es lindo, es muy especial para mí.

**Sakura **– (caminando hacia la mesa donde había puesto el té Syaoran) ¿Alguna razón en especial?

**Syaoran **– Si, la persona más importante para mi me lo regalo.

Sakura con esas palabras se acordó de Yukito, recordó que le había dicho hace ya varios años que debía descubrir quien era su persona especial.

**Sakura **– (confundida, tomando una de las tazas de té) Ah… que bien, y… ¿Dónde esta ella?

**Syaoran **– Algo lejos de mi, tuve un problema con ella, se malentendieron las cosas y ahora ella no sabe nada de mi.

**Sakura **– (tomando té) Qué mal.

**Syaoran **– Sakura… perdón, Kinomoto, tu… ¿tienes a alguien especial?

**Sakura **– Ah… (Confundida) No lo se, últimamente pasan cosas extrañas, creo hay alguien, pero no lo conozco, hehehe… que tonta.

**Syaoran **– No lo eres, espero encuentres a ese alguien.

**Sakura **– Se que lo he encontrado, pero no lo recuerdo; a veces siento cosas raras, trato de recordar, pero no lo logro, quizá fue en otra vida, amm… que boba.

Sakura se sonrojo, no sabia por que le contaba eso a el. Había algo en el, pero… ¿Qué era?

Ring ring –

**Syaoran **– ¿Me permites? (se levanto a contestar el teléfono) ¿Bueno?

Sakura se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a recorrer el departamento de nuevo. Y una vez más le llamo la atención el cuarto de Syaoran.

Había un espejo en el cuarto de Syaoran. Se estaba arreglando el cabello cuando volvió a sentir ese frío. E intento recordar, miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, tantas, que un fuerte dolor de cabeza la tiro, se desmayo.

**Syaoran **– (tirando el teléfono y corriendo a ella) ¡Sakura, sakura!

La vio en el suelo, estaba totalmente inconsciente. La recogió del suelo y la recostó en la cama. No parecía despertar en un buen rato. Fue por una silla y se sentó a su lado. Pasada la media hora, no despertaba. Sakura parecía estar bien, como si estuviera dormida. Se acerco a ella y con su mano acarició su mejilla.

**Sakura **– (hablando dormida) ¿Syaoran?

**Syaoran **– Si… ¿Qué pasa?

**Sakura **– (aun dormida) ¿Syaoran¿Eres tú¿Regresaste¿Sigues molesto?

**Syaoran **– Si, soy yo, no estoy molesto, te extraño y haré todo por recuperarte, no importa que.

Sakura dejo de hablar, se volteo y le dio la espalda a Syaoran. Syaoran, confundido siguió cuidándola hasta que ella despertó.

Sakura abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y vio a Syaoran a su lado. Ella se sonrojo.

**Sakura **– (apenada) ¿Li¿Qué paso?

Sakura no recordaba nada, pero¿por que había dicho esas cosas dormida? No le podía decir la verdad, "hope" se lo había dicho.

**Syaoran **– Nada, te desmayaste¿ya te sientes mejor?

**Sakura **– (levantándose) Si¿que hora es?

**Syaoran **– Las 6 de la tarde

**Sakura **– (asombrada) ¡QUE¡Ah! Iba a verme con Tomoyo, no puede ser… ¡ES TARDE¡Ah!

**Syaoran **– (con ternura) Hehehe… no cambias

**Sakura **- ¿Qué?

**Syaoran **– No nada…

**Sakura **- ¿Qué paso? Dime quien eres, y dime la verdad.

**Syaoran **– Soy solo un chico buscando conocerte.

**Sakura **– Amm… que raro eres, bueno, ya me voy (tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento) (gritando) ¡Ciao!

**Syaoran **– (en la puerta) ¡Ciao!

Syaoran cerró la puerta y se sentó en la sala.

**Syaoran **– (pensando) ¿Qué fue eso¿Por qué hablo dormida, y por que despierta no recuerda nada?

Decidió contarle todo a Seiji. Tomo el teléfono y marco…

**Seiji **- ¿Bueno?

**Syaoran **– Seiji, acaba de irse Sakura…

Y le contó todo a Seiji.

**Seiji **– No se que pasa, pero debemos descubrirlo y pronto. Por lo mientras descansa¿Ok?

**Syaoran **– Ok… Ciao…

* * *


	16. Capitulo 16 Carta, listón, viento, cafe

**Capitulo 16 – Carta, listón, viento, café…

* * *

**

Al siguiente lunes, como siempre, Sakura iba tarde para sus clases…

**Sakura **– (terminando de peinarse) Ah! Kero, mete mis cuadernos a la mochila mientras yo desayuno, por favor.

**Kero **– (medio dormido aun) Tarde… otra vez.

Sakura bajo corriendo a desayunar con su papá y Touya. Kero se quedó en el cuarto arreglando la mochila, en una pila de cosas estaban los cuadernos, y hasta arriba un cuaderno casi nuevo.

**Kero **– Supongo estrenará cuaderno…

En cuanto terminaba de meter el segundo cuaderno a la mochila, llego Sakura corriendo y terminó de meter las cosas.

**Sakura **– (en la puerta lista para salir) Gracias Kero, en el escritorio te deje algo…

Había un enorme trozo de flan.

**Kero **– Ah¡Gracias! (y comenzó a comer)

Salio corriendo de la casa para poder llegar a clase. Milagrosamente llego justo a tiempo para que la dejaran entrar y como no había ya lugar cerca del pizarrón, tuvo que sentarse hasta atrás. Al abrir la mochila, vio un cuaderno que no había visto antes. Y al abrirlo, en la primera página, una carta escrita por ella, pero… no recordaba haber visto el cuaderno antes, y mucho menos recordaba la carta. La curiosidad le comía el alma y comenzó a leer esa carta que había acaparado toda su atención. ¿Qué decía la carta?

_Hace poco leí cartas, cartas que tú escribías, que yo escribía. Diciendo lo mucho que me dolía cada vez que te recordaba. El hecho de que me amabas y te amaba, pero la distancia pudo más que nosotros. _

_Cada carta sin enviar es como una espina mas que se clava en mi corazón. ¿Cómo deshacerme de toda esta enredadera, si cada vez que lo intento me acuerdo mas de ti, y me enredo mas en este amor inconcluso que tuvimos?_

_Sabes lo mucho que extraño ese sabor de tus labios, ese extraordinario sabor entre amargo y dulce que impregnabas en mis labios, en mi vida._

_Extraño estar a tu lado, pensando que eras todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, aun que tu estuvieras a millones de kilómetros de mi, de mi mente._

_Extraño ese color en mis mejillas cada vez que decías "te amo", extraño ese frío tan especial que lograbas hacerme sentir cuando me veías._

_Extraño esos besos que me transportaban a otro mundo, un mundo totalmente distinto al que ahora tengo que habitar. Un mundo donde solo tu y yo existíamos, y que aun que seguías lejos de mi, pensaba que estabas mas cerca que en el mundo real. Y es entonces cuando deseo que ese fuego tan especial me quemara una vez más, y que con esta ultima vez simplemente me mataras, y muriera a tu lado…_

_Te amo…_

_Sakura_

Sakura no entendía que era eso, definitivamente era su letra, pero no recordaba haber escrito eso. Una sensación de tristeza y desesperación por saber para quien era esa carta la invadió, y de pronto el salón no era suficientemente grande para ella. Tomo sus cosas y salio del salón sin siquiera avisar.

Mientras paseaba sin rumbo por la escuela, el viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo que el listón que llevaba amarrado en el cabello volara por el jardín de la escuela. Ella iba vestida con unos pantalones blancos y una blusa azul. El listón blanco que había volado la invitaba a correr para alcanzarlo.

El listón paró su viaje en los pies de un chico, zapatos negros, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa gris, ojos cafés y el cabello alborotado. Se agacho y recogió el listón…

**Syaoran **– ¿Es tuyo?

Estas dos palabras, insignificantes para cualquiera, hicieron que Sakura sintiera ese fuego que había leído momentos antes en su carta.

**Sakura **– (sonrojada) Si… gracias…

Syaoran extendió la mano y le dio su listón. Y ese roce de sus manos hizo que Sakura sin pensar comenzara a platicar, y a sentir que ese fuego cada vez fuera más y más apasionado.

**Sakura **– ¿No tienes clase?

**Syaoran **– No puedo concentrarme, decidí mejor salir del salón.

**Sakura **– ¿Cómo crees¡Yo también!

Sakura se sintió muy rara por esta confianza que de pronto sintió, pero era una sensación que le resultaba familiar. Syaoran también noto ese cambio…

**Syaoran **– ¿Quieres ir por un café?

**Sakura **– (sin pensarlo y con las mejillas mas rojas que antes) Si…

* * *


	17. Capitulo 17 Sakura

**Capitulo 17 – ¿Sakura?

* * *

**

Iban camino al café cuando sonó el celular de Syaoran

**Syaoran **– Me permites un segundo (contestó el teléfono) ¿Bueno?

Un compañero de equipo le marcaron para decirle que debía ir con ellos para un proyecto que debían desarrollar y entregar esa semana.

**Syaoran **– Ok, los veo al rato…

**Sakura **– ¿Qué paso Li?

**Syaoran **– Debo hacer una tarea, mi equipo quiere que vaya ahora…

**Sakura **– Pues ve… espero termines pronto.

Sakura iba a comenzar su recorrido hacia su casa, pero…

**Syaoran **– Pero… si quiera déjame acompañarte a tu casa¿por favor?

Por alguna razón que Sakura no entendía, esperaba y deseaba que dijera esas palabras, y el mismo color rojo en sus mejillas se volvió a adueñar de ella.

**Sakura **– … ¿OK¿Pero tu tarea?

**Syaoran **– Existen prioridades¿no lo crees?

Sakura no supo que decir al comentario, simplemente entrelazó sus dedos y caminó hacia su casa al lado de Syaoran. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa…

**Sakura **– (aun con un poco de color en las mejillas) Gracias Li…

**Syaoran **– Gracias a ti…

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada principal de la casa, y antes de que abriera la puerta…

**Syaoran **– ¡Sakura!

Y fue hasta después de gritar su nombre cuando recordó que ella le llamaba Li, y se puso rojo, pensando en como arreglar las cosas, y antes de que ella dijese algo…

**Syaoran **– ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer mañana, después de la escuela?

**Sakura **– … … … Si.

Sakura no volteo a ver a Syaoran, escucharlo decir su nombre había hecho que se enrojecieran ya no solo las mejillas, si no toda la cara.

**Syaoran **– Hasta mañana.

**Sakura **– (cerrando la puerta de la casa)… ¿hasta mañana?…

Aun era temprano y no habían llegado Touya ni su pap� así que decidió que intentaría estudiar algo, pero al abrir de nuevo la mochila, volvió a ver el cuaderno, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Syaoran gritando su nombre…

**Sakura **– (pensando) ¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué siento ese repentino encanto al estar a su lado? Debí molestarme cuando dijo mi nombre, pero… me resulta familiar. No entiendo que pasa.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono…

**Sakura **– ¿Bueno?

**Tomoyo **– ¡Sakura¡Hola¿Estas ocupada?

**Sakura **– (feliz de escuchar a su amiga) No¿Por qué?

**Tomoyo **– Tengo ganas de verte¿te gustaría ir por un helado?

**Sakura **– (emocionada) ¡Si! Te veo en 10 minutos en el puente¿ok?

Y sin dejar si quiera despedirse colgó el teléfono salió de su casa. Tenia tantas ganas de ver a Tomoyo y contarle todo que incluso olvidar avisarle a Kero que había llegado y que iría por un helado. Al llegar con Tomoyo, Sakura había corrido tanto que le resultaba difícil incluso hablar…

**Sakura **– (cansada) Hola… Tomoyo… ¿Cómo… estas?

**Tomoyo **– Hehehe… ¿era necesario que corrieras?

**Sakura **– (recuperando el aliento) Si… tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Y una vez que recuperó el aliento, comenzó a contarle todo, desde lo que paso en casa de Syaoran hasta que se despidió de el. Tomoyo se sorprendió cuando le contó de la carta, por que no sabía que le escribió a Syaoran, y no entendía como había llegado ahí, pero estaba contenta, Sakura parecía feliz y era lo que le hacia feliz.

**Tomoyo **– ¿Así que te gusta?

**Sakura **– Es algo diferente, es como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes…

Tomoyo no quiso decir nada por que era el trabajo de Syaoran y le causaría problemas recordarle y contarle a Sakura algo, así que solo dijo…

**Tomoyo **– Parece ser un buen niño¿no?

**Sakura **– (sonrojada) Lo es, lo se… pero no se por que estoy tan segura de eso.

Tomoyo solo sonrió, era muy feliz, su amiga recuperaba ese amor que tanto añoró. Después de todo, si era amor de verdad.

**Tomoyo **– Por cierto¿qué usaras mañana para comer con el¿Puedo arreglarte?

* * *


	18. Capitulo 18 Antes de

**Capitulo 18 – Antes de…

* * *

**

Al día siguiente, Sakura entraba hasta las 11 de la mañana, y Tomoyo había decidido no ir ese día a clases para poder estar con ella y arreglarla. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de arreglarla, así que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, solo que decidió que sería lindo si era sorpresa, y no le avisó a Sakura que iría a su casa temprano. A las ocho de la mañana suena el timbre…

**Touya **– ¿Quién?

**Tomoyo **– Soy Tomoyo¿esta Sakura?

Touya abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, y cuando la vio pasar con todo el kit de belleza, simplemente se quedo con una cara bastante graciosa, Tomoyo solo soltó una tierna risita y subió al cuarto de Sakura. Y sin tocar la puerta entro al cuarto.

**Tomoyo **– (jalando las cobijas) ¡BUENOS DIAS!

**Sakura **– ("despertando") Ah! Cinco minutos mas Kero, por favor…

**Tomoyo **– Sakura… vamos… por favor despierta.

**Sakura **– (abriendo los ojos) ¿Tomoyo¿Qué haces aquí?

**Tomoyo **– Vamos, tienes una cita con Li, quiero que te veas liadísima¿no lo recordabas?

**Sakura **– (rojita y en voz baja) Como no recordarlo…

**Tomoyo **–… olvide las cosas… espera.

Y fue metiendo todas las cosas que había llevado para arreglarla.

**Tomoyo **– ¿Qué haces acostada¿No te vas a bañar? Corre…

**Sakura **– (levantándose) Hehehe… si.

Cuando regreso de bañarse, todo ya estaba listo, tan solo faltaba ella. Sobre la cama, un vestido azul, del cual no se alcanzaba a notar bien los detalles.

**Tomoyo **– Sakura, ponte el vestido que esta sobre la cama, por favor.

Una vez puesto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que era un vestido muy hermoso. El vestido era un strap-less, largo hasta la rodilla en diagonal, y a la mitad de la espalda un listón blanco el cual tenia el moño del lado derecho, un listón muy delgado.

**Sakura **– ¿Cómo me veo?

**Tomoyo **– ¡Le va a encantar!

**Sakura **– (rojita) ¿Tu crees?

**Tomoyo **– No lo creo… lo se.

Tomoyo saco de una de las tantas bolsas que llevaba una estrella, la misma estrella que utilizó Sakura en la obra en la cual salió de princesa con Syaoran. A sakura se le hizo familiar, pero no le dio importancia, últimamente todo parecía un dejavú para ella, Tomoyo levanto el cabello sin arreglar de Sakura y amarró la estrella a su cuello con un listón blanco, igual que el del vestido. Sakura toco con su mano derecha la estrella y con la voz más tierna dijo…

**Sakura **–… ¿Syaoran?

**Tomoyo **– (totalmente consiente de lo que dijo) ¿Mande?

**Sakura **– (rojita otra vez)… eh… nada…

Ya solo hacia falta el peinado, Tomoyo amarro el cabello en una media cola y le hizo caireles en el cabello que quedo suelto. Una vez terminado, Tomoyo puso gloss en los labios de Sakura y…

**Tomoyo **– (prendiendo la videocámara) Quedaste bellísima, me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida si no te hubiera dado los toques finales.

**Sakura **– (recordando algo) ¿Qué?

Eran las mismas palabras que había usado cuando le dio los ultimos toques a su disfraz de princesa.

**Tomoyo **– (feliz por que Sakura comenzaba a recordar)… Nada. ¿Y a que hora quedaron de verse?

**Sakura **– (con una gota en la cabeza) Eh… no lo se… (roja de pena) Hehehe…

**Tomoyo **– No importa, supongo que el te buscarÂ?no?

**Sakura **– (sonriendo) Si… supongo. ¿Qué hora es Tomoyo?

**Tomoyo **– Diez para las once¿Por qué?

**Sakura **– (recogiendo rápido sus cosas) Ah¡Ya se me hizo tarde para mi clase!

**Tomoyo **– Hehehe… nunca cambias.

Y Sakura salió corriendo de su casa para llegar a clases.

**Tomoyo **– Hasta luego Sakura. Touya… yo también ya me voy… Ciao.

Y Tomoyo se fue de casa de Sakura, y mientras iba caminando a su casa…

**Tomoyo **– (pensando) Suerte Li, espero tengas una buena idea para sorprenderla.

* * *


	19. Capitulo 19 De comida a cena

**Capitulo 19 – De comida a cena

* * *

**

El día estaba por terminar ya, y Sakura aun no sabía nada de Syaoran. Su última clase ya casi terminaba y no sabía si el plan e salir aun estaba en pie. Una vez terminada la clase, Sakura guardo todas sus cosas, tratando tardarse lo más posible para darle tiempo a Syaoran de encontrarla. Después de diez minutos, se desespero de esperar y salió del salón. Y en la puerta estaba Seiji esperándola con una nota en la mano.

**Seiji **– (dándole la nota) Me pidieron que te diera esto.

La hoja estaba doblada en cuatro, y en la parte de adelante decía Sakura. Ella creía reconocer la letra, e inmediatamente supo que era Syaoran.

**Sakura **– Gracias, debo irme ya. Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin abrir aun la nota, se fue caminando hacia el jardín. Y una vez sentada en el jardín, leyó la nota, esperando que le explicara por que nunca la busco ni le cancelo. En verdad quería verlo, y estaba triste por no ser correspondida. Y al abrir la nota tan solo leyó…

"_Debo terminar de preparar algo, nos vemos a las seis en el parque  
Syaoran…"_

Ahora entendía un poco más, estaba ocupado, se sintió mejor, pero le molesto que no la buscara y le dijera las cosas en vez de mandar un papel. Eran las tres de la tarde, y debía matar tiempo, una llamada de Tomoyo diciendo como estaba la alegro, y quedaron de verse para platicar un rato. Hacia las tres y media se vieron en un café cerca del parque.

**Tomoyo **– (algo molesta) ¿Así que se verán hasta las seis¿No sabes por que o que pasó?

**Sakura **– No se nada, solo me mando esa nota (con cara molesta), pero no entiendo por que no me lo dijo de frente.

**Tomoyo **– Ni yo

**Sakura **– Bueno, no importa, cuéntame¿cómo vas con Eriol?

**Tomoyo **– (roja) Bien… aunque estamos algo preocupados.

**Sakura **– ¿Por qué?

**Tomoyo **– Unos amigos nuestros tienen problemas, y aun n o sabemos cual será la consecuencia de eso.

Tomoyo se refería a Syaoran y ella, pero no quería comentar nada, era trabajo de Syaoran arreglar las cosas, iba bastante bien, pero le molesto lo que hizo, aun que esperaba tuviera un buen plan.

**Sakura **– ¡Qué mal plan! Espero todo se arregle pronto. Y bueno¿ustedes cómo van? Solo se que Eril regreso de Inglaterra a estudiar un rato aquí.

**Tomoyo **– Si, pero no se que tanto tiempo sea, aun que espero sea mucho.

**Sakura **– ¡Qué bellos! Estas enamoradísima ¿verdad?

**Tomoyo **– (rojitas otra vez) Eso parece, hehehe… aun que a veces me desespera que sea tan frío.

**Sakura **– Supongo que es por la esencia de Clow. Cuando lo conocí no parecía muy calido que digamos, pero si se veía que era una excelente persona.

Y entonces recordó el día que regresó en el tiempo para ver a Clow, y el vago recuerdo de una promesa de regresar llego a su mente.

**Sakura **– Tomoyo… ¿aun tienes todos los videos de las cartas?

**Tomoyo **– ¡Si! Son mi tesoro… ¿Por qué?

**Sakura **– ¿No recuerdas si tienes video de esa vez que conocí a Clow?

**Tomoyo **– A ver, espera…

Y sacó de su mochila un catálogo.

**Tomoyo **– (chocando el catálogo) Mmm… ¡Si¡Aquí esta!

**Sakura **– (viendo a Tomoyo como un freak) ¿Tienes un catálogo?

**Tomoyo **– ¡Si! Es más fácil así, lo malo es que últimamente no he podido agregar más videos…

**Sakura **– Este… bueno, Tomoyo… ¿crees que podrías prestarme ese video?

**Tomoyo **– Claro, te lo doy la próxima vez que nos veamos.

**Sakura **– ¡Gracias! Pero bueno, yo creo que ya me voy…

**Tomoyo **– (molestándola) Eh… No quieres hacerlo esperar eh… hehehe…

**Sakura **– (rojita) No… hehehe… Ya me voy (deja dinero en la mesa para el café que tomo). Gracias por escucharme, deséame suerte.

**Tomoyo **– Creeme, no la necesitas, mejor te deseo éxito.

Sakura abrazó muy fuerte a Tomoyo y se despidió.

**Sakura **– (viendo otra vez raro a Tomoyo) Este…

**Tomoyo **– (terminando de pintarle los labios) Lista (sacó la cámara de la mochila) Te ves divina…

**Sakura **– (-.-¡) Gracias… ya me voy. Te quiero.

**Tomoyo **– (grabándola) Yo también, besos.

**Sakura **– Bye…

* * *

Al llegar al parque vio a Syaoran de lejos, un ramo de flores de Sakura estaban en sus manos. Al verlo, una enorme sonrisa se adueño de su boca, y aun a lo lejos Sakura pudo ver que Syaoran se había puesto rojo de tan solo verla. Al estar ya frente a el, ella dijo… 

**Sakura **– Estuve a punto de odiarte por tu nota, pudiste habar sido mas expresivo¿no?

**Syaoran **– Perdería el encanto, debía terminar un par de cosas. Ven, cenemos¿te gustaría cenar en mi casa?

**Sakura **– (rojita y no tan enojada) Si, gracias…

Y caminaron para llegar a asa de Syaoran, y durante el trayecto, platicaron de cómo habían estado sus días.

Syaoran estaba ansioso de llegar a su casa, había pasado todo el día preparando la casa y la cena para Sakura. El se sorprendió de lo linda que se veía, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que fue Tomoyo quien la había arreglado. Le gusto mucho volver a ver la estrella que traía en el cuello, le traía buenos recuerdos. Y al llegar al departamento, antes de abrir la puerta…

**Syaoran **– Te ves muy linda, se ve muy linda la estrella…

Sakura se puso roja, le gusto bastante que le gustara como se veía. Después de todo Tomoyo tenía razón, le gusto como se veía. A Sakura también le había gustado como se veía Syaoran. Quizá para todo mundo ese pantalón negro y la camisa azul le pareciera sin chiste, pero a Sakura cada vez le gustaba mas y mas Syaoran, aun que no entendí muchas de las cosas que sucedían a su lado.

Y entonces, antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar al cumplido de Syaoran, este abrió la puerta del departamento. Y fue entonces cuando Sakura comprendió por que Syaoran había tardado tanto en aparecer y encontrarse con ella. Todo el comedor y la sala estaba llena de velas, no había mas luz que la que la luna y las velas podían dar. En el centro, una mesa con un mantel rojo y rosas en el centro, pétalos de rosa por todos lados. Dos lugares para cenar, dos lugares para enamorarse. Sakura simplemente no sabía que decir.

**Syaoran **– Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero esto de ser hombre de casa no se me da mucho que digamos. (y jaló la silla para que Sakura se sentara).

**Sakura **– (roja y sentándose) No te preocupes, me sorprendiste…

**Syaoran **– Creeme, tú también me sorprendiste. Voy por la cena.

Y durante más de una hora estuvieron sentados, cenando, platicando. Syaoran muriendo de ganas por enamorarla, Sakura muriendo de ganas por enamorarse. Después de unas cuantas copas, y mucho tiempo platicando, Syaoran se levanto…

**Syaoran **– (poniendo música) Me permite esta pieza señorita (y extendió la mano)

**Sakura **– (rojita) Claro…

Syaoran había conseguido, después de mucho esfuerzo, la canción que bailaron juntos durante la obra donde el terminó siendo el príncipe de Sakura. Ella se dio cuenta una vez más de que la escena le era familiar, una canción familiar nunca antes escuchada, y un baile sin recordar. Sakura siguió bailando, pero una cara de incertidumbre apareció en ella.

**Syaoran **– ¿Qué tienes¿Te ha molestado algo?

**Sakura **– (algo apenada) No, lo siento, es solo que esa pieza me es familiar, es todo.

**Syaoran **– Me trae buenos recuerdos… pero si te molesta puedo cambiarla.

**Sakura **– (recargando su cabeza en Syaoran y sin dejar de bailar) No… es linda, es solo que quisiera saber por que e es familiar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Syaoran volvía a sentirla entre sus brazos, volvió a oler esa esencia que tanto amaba, una sensación entre tristeza y felicidad se adueño de el.

**Sakura **– (con miedo) Syaoran¿qué significo para ti?

Sakura llevaba toda la noche queriendo esa respuesta, y con mucho miedo y desesperación logro decirlo, y esperando con ansias la respuesta, Syaoran dijo…

**Syaoran **– Mucho mas de lo que puedas imaginar, mucho mas de lo que cualquiera pueda sentir, mucho mas de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar…

Sakura estaba feliz, la respuesta fue justo lo que deseaba, pero sintió que llevaba mucho mas tiempo deseando esa respuesta, mucho mas tiempo extrañándolo, mucho mas tiempo enamorada de el. Y por un momento, ese baile pareció eterno, bello, único. Estaba enamorada.

* * *


	20. Capitulo 20 Y la cinta

**Capitulo 20 – ¿Y la cinta?

* * *

Sakura llego tardísimo ese día a su casa, Touya parecía molesto, pero ella no le dio importancia. Simplemente subió a su cuarto y se quedo dormida. Había sido una noche fría, pero eso no logro quitar ese calido sentimiento por Syaoran. **

Al otro día, como de costumbre, se le hizo tarde para la escuela. Sentía que no había descansado lo suficiente, y ni siquiera correr a la escuela lograba despertarla por completo.

Al llegar al salón se dio cuenta de dos cosas. No llego a clase y había alguien esperándola en la puerta.

**Seiji **– Buenos días Sakura. Por lo que veo tampoco llegaste a tiempo para clase¿verdad?

**Sakura **– (apenada) ¡No! Y lo peor de todo es que muero de sueño y pude haberme quedado en mi casa a dormir un poco más.

**Seiji **– Te entiendo, yo tampoco dormí lo suficiente.

**Sakura **– (con cara de curiosidad) ¿Ah si¿Por qué?

**Seiji **– Me hablo ayer en la noche un primo para platicarme de alguien.

**Sakura **– Y supongo pasaron horas platicando.

**Seiji **– Exacto.

**Sakura **– Yo salí con un amigo (se puso roja), y creo que después de todo no medimos bien el tiempo.

**Seiji **– (bostezando) Si… lo se.

**Sakura **– (intrigada) ¿Lo sabes¿Qué sabes?

**Seiji **– A su tiempo lo sabrás.

Sakura tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera tenía energía para investigar a que se refería Seiji.

**Seiji **– Pues… tenemos casi dos horas libres¿quieres ir a desayunar?

**Sakura **– (había olvidado desayunar en casa) Si, creo que nos ayudaría a despertar¿no?

**Seiji **– (sonriendo) Si.

* * *

Aun que Sakura no había dormido bien, se veía igual de linda que siempre. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, una blusa negra de cuello de tortuga y manga larga con una falda blanca y botas negras. Era extraño, pero en pleno verano estaba haciendo muchísimo frió. 

Mientras desayunaban platicaron de todo, la escuela, amigos, pero Seiji pregunto…

**Seiji **– Sakura… ¿has hablado con "hope" últimamente?

**Sakura **– No… últimamente he estado algo distraída… Bueno, mas de lo normal.

**Seiji **– ¿Por Syaoran?

**Sakura **– (esta vez asustada) Tu… ¿cómo sabes de…?

**Seiji **– No importa el como, lo que importa es que debes tener cuidado con "hope" y mas ahora. Sakura… ¿qué sientes por el?

**Sakura **– (con una sonrisa y rojita) Como si hubiera esperado por el toda una vida. Aun que hay cosas que no comprendo.

**Seiji **– No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

**Sakura **– Es hora de que volvamos a clase, seria el colmo llegar tarde¿no lo crees?

**Seiji **–Tienes razón.

Y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón. Mientras iban de regreso, Sakura recordo algo…

**Sakura **– (algo apurada) Seiji, debo hacer una llamada, ahorita te alcanzo.

**Seiji **– De acuerdo.

**Sakura **– (sonriendo) OK! (y corrió lejos)

Sakura saco su celular y marco a Tomoyo.

**Sakura **– Tomoyo… ¿ya tienes el video que te pedí?

**Tomoyo **– Si, aquí esta, en la tarde voy a dejártelo, OK?

**Sakura **– ¡Si! Mil gracias, te veo en un rato, te quiero, besos…

**Tomoyo **– ¡Ciao!

* * *

Mientras Sakura iba de regreso al salón, se dio cuenta que tenía menos de cinco minutos para recorrer todo el campus y llegar a tiempo, así que le pareció buena idea correr. Pero, de tan preocupada que estaba, no se preocupo por ver si chocaba o no con alguien. Y de repente… 

**Sakura **– (chocando con alguien) Ah… **¡Lo siento! **

**Syaoran **– (sosteniendo su mano para que no cayera, rojito) ¿Estas bien?

Sakura reconoció de inmediato la voz de Syaoran, pero también se le hacía familiar la escena, como si ya antes hubiese evitado que cayera, como si varias veces lo hubiera hecho, pero… no parecía ser mas que la ilusión de estar con el.

**Sakura **– (rojita) ¡Que pena¡Lo siento¿Estas bien?

Sakura estaba contenta de ver a Syaoran, pero sabía que no era el momento para charlar. Y cuando Syaoran soltaba su mano para irse, ella apretó la mano de Syaoran, como si quisiera decirle que no la soltara. No había nada mas que decir, sus ojos ya habían dicho todo lo que era necesario decir.

**Sakura **– (recordando que era tarde) ¡Ah! Ya me debo ir, es tarde (corriendo) ¡ADIOS!

**Syaoran **– (gritando) ¿Puedo verte después?

**Sakura **– Tal vez… ¡Adiós!

Sakura corría aun más que cuando colgó con Tomoyo, pero esta vez una enorme sonrisa estaba en su boca.

* * *

**Sakura **– (llegando al salón y diciendo al profesor) ¿Puedo entrar? 

**Profesor **– (algo enojado) Adelante, pero que sea la **ultima **vez.

**Sakura **– (apenada) Si (se sentó junto a Seiji)

**Seiji **– (susurrando) Por esa enorme sonrisa puedo notar que viste a Syaoran.

**Sakura **– (sonrojada) Si…

**Seiji **– Todo estará bien.

**Sakura **– Espero que si.

* * *

Al terminar sus clases, Sakura moría de ganas por irse ya a su casa, levanto todas sus cosas y comenzó el regreso a casa. Al llegar, Tomoyo ya estaba en su casa con el video. 

**Sakura **– (emocionada) Hola Tomoyo

**Tomoyo **– (dándole el video) Hola, aquí esta lo que querías. Pero¿cuál era la urgencia?

**Sakura **– (sonriendo) Quiero ver unas cosas¿quieres verlo conmigo?

**Tomoyo **– ¡Si!

Sakura puso el video, y en cuanto puso play, salio Syaoran haciendo con ella una promesa. No tardo mucho en identificar los ojos de Syaoran. En cuanto ella entra al árbol para ir con Cloe, Tomoyo grababa ahora a Syaoran…

**Tomoyo **– (en el video) Tranquilo Li, ella regresara bien.

**Syaoran **– (sonriendo) Si…

Sakura se dio cuenta de que conocía a Syaoran desde antes, y Tomoyo no le había dicho nada.

**Sakura **– (enojada y seria) ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

**Tomoyo **– (sacada de onda) ¿De qué?

**Sakura **– De que Syaoran estuvo conmigo. De que ya conocía a Syaoran¿Qué mas me han ocultado?

**Tomoyo **– Sakura, no es como piensas…

**Sakura **– Ya no me interesa que sea o como sea. ¿Qué hace el ahí¿Por qué olvide todo eso¿Qué mas hay que no recuerde de el?

**Tomoyo **– Sakura, "hope" borro tu memoria.

**Sakura **– ¿Y por que ninguno de los dos me explico algo¿Creían que nunca me daría cuenta?

**Tomoyo **– "hope" nos dijo que no hiciéramos nada, por que si no, no ayudaría a que recordaras todo…

**Sakura **– No se suponía que me cuidarían… (saliendo de su casa)

**Tomoyo **– ¡Sakura! Espera…

Sakura se fue y al salir cerro la puerta sin siquiera voltear para despedirse de Tomoyo. Había tomado su bolsa y el video. Quería una explicación por parte de Syaoran, y la quería en ese momento.

* * *


	21. Capitulo 21 Recordando

**Capitulo 21 – Recordando

* * *

**

Sakura fue a buscar a Syaoran a su departamento. Llego, tocó el timbre…

**Syaoran **– (por el interphone) ¿Quién?

**Sakura **– Yo, Sakura Kinomoto.

**Syaoran **– Ahora bajo.

**Sakura **– Yo subo, hay algo que quiero que veas.

**Syaoran **– OK… (abrió la puerta)

**Sakura **– Gracias.

Sakura subió las escaleras, y al estar ya en la puerta del departamento de Syaoran, el ya estaba esperándola con una sonrisa, pero esta vez Sakura se veía muy molesta. Sakura entró sin siquiera saludar, fue a la TV y puso el video. Al comenzar el video, se ve que Sakura y Syaoran estan juntos.

**Sakura **– (con los brazos cruzados y molesta) Podrías explicarme esto o vas a seguir ocultándome todo.

Sakura llevaba las cartas en su bolsa, y "hope" escuchaba con atención lo que pasaba.

**Syaoran **– (sorprendido) ¿De donde sacaste eso? Sakura, no es lo que piensas.

**Sakura **– Ya se, fue "hope", bla bla bla…

**Syaoran **– Si

**Sakura **– ¿Y por que no dijiste nada?

**Syaoran **– Condiciones de "hope".

Sakura saco de su bolsa a "hope", y le pidió a la carta que platicaran. Syaoran explico todo, y mientras, Sakura y "hope" escuchaban con atención. Al terminar de escuchar todo lo que Syaoran decía…

"**hope" **– (sonriendo) Syaoran… perdiste, rompiste las reglas.

**Sakura **– ¿Reglas¿Entonces si fuiste tu?

"**hope" **– Si, era lo mejor para ti…

**Sakura **– (triste) ¿Quitarme lo que mas quería era lo mejor?

"**hope" **– (seria esta vez) Eso pensaba yo…

**Sakura **– "hope", regresa a la carta. Syaoran… ¿puedo leer las cartas que te escribí? (una lagrima salió de sus ojos)

**Syaoran **– (secando la lagrima) Si, tranquila…

**Sakura **– Espera, debo hacer algo antes.

Sakura llamó a Tomoyo y le pidió una disculpa, y al terminar de hablar pidió que dijera a su familia que se quedaría con ella esa noche. Tomoyo ayudo con esa mentira.

**Sakura **– (diciéndole a Syaoran) ¿Te molesta si me quedo hoy en tu casa para leer todo esto?

**Syaoran **– No, creo es un justo precio por todo lo que he hecho.

**Sakura **– (abrazandolo) Gracias…

**Syaoran **– Mientras iré por algo para que cenemos¿te parece?

**Sakura **– Syaoran… ¿me puedes enseñar todo lo que sea de nosotros?

**Syaoran **– Claro

* * *

Sakura y Syaoran pasaron toda la noche platicando, leyendo, viendo, intentando recordar; todo parecía ir bien, todo menos "hope", quien no entendía por que ella regresaba a el.

"hope" estaba enojada, y planeaba algo para que Syaoran pagara todo lo que hizo a Sakura antes.

* * *


End file.
